Inu Fate: Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by YokoShizuma
Summary: Once a Human girl, Fate was turned into a dog by her cruel mother in her science lab. Finally able to escape, Fate ends up in the city and encounters a lovely brunette who ends up helping her. Who is this girl and can Fate trust her?  NanoxFate
1. Chapter 1

Inu Fate

By Yoko Shizuma

Disclamer: I do not own Magical Lyrical Nanoha or any of its properties and characters. They are owned by their rightful distributors.

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

I've been running. Running as fast as my little paws can carry me. She is after me again and this time I will make sure I will get far away from her. It was my mother. She was a cruel woman with a sick sadistic side. You see I'm a dog. But my mother is a human. I was apparently a human at one point of time in my life but I can't recall. I had just escaped from my mother's science lab and I am running for dear life. I can hear people chasing after me. The stupid collar that's around my neck helps them track me down and because I don't have hands I can't take it off.

I can't stand being there anymore and I'm not going back this time. I love my mother…but…for some reason she just doesn't seem like…she likes me. I remember when she looked at me when I was still a human and gave me a disgusting look. It hurt but I thought maybe if I tried hard at being a good daughter things might become better…but instead they turned worse. Now that I am a little older and feel that things between us must change I have been escaping constantly. Every time I do escape I get found, captured, and beaten. I don't understand why mother hates me so much…so much so that she had to turn me into a dog. So much so that she won't even give me a complement when I do the experiments she makes me do right. Anything.

Something snapped inside me. Today is when my world came crashing down my friend who was like a sister to me, Arf couldn't stand to see me being tortured anymore. She told me that I deserve happiness and that even though my mother gave me life that doesn't mean that she can abuse me or take my happiness away. She would encourage me every night, take care of me and lick my wounds when I was badly hurt. Arf would stay by my side day in and day out as the tests went on. But…today was the day I may not see Arf Ever again. She made a sacrifice to help get me out of the lab by going wild attacking the assistant, distracting them while I made my way out. Today was different from any other day because this will be the day I won't get caught. This will be the day I will be free. And even though I am not human anymore its better then being stuck in that place that I use to call home. My eyes began to become clouded with water as my golden paws ran though the brush. I'm not sure what happened to Arf but I will not let her sacrifice go to waist or be in vain. I will figure out a way to get her, turn back into a human somehow and make things right. If it weren't for her I don't know if I could live on.

As I run I noticed there were hunting dogs and a few other security guards with guns following me. I pushed forward not caring where my four paws took me. I heard one dog catching up to me and it jumped on the back of my neck and threw me down. I tumbled towards a bush but immediately got up and scratched the bigger hound on the nose. He squeaked but lunged at me and I jumped away in time. Even though I'm a dog I have special agility and powers unlike any other being. The larger K-9 gave out a howl that seemed to create a wave of sound that knocked me over. Unfortunately I forgot that most of the dogs or any animal at the science lab ….also had powers of some sort. This one was a loud one. I got hit with the sound blast and the bigger hound grabbed the side of my body with his teeth and bit down hard causing me to yelp in utter pain. This dog didn't think I was a play mate…but more of a play thing that was going to get destroyed if I didn't do anything about it. While he started to shake me like a rag doll I some how managed to paw some dust in his face causing him to become temporarily blinded. He yipped again and I bit his front paw and then bit his nose causing him to scream, yelp and bite wildly even though he could only see darkness. I slipped away from him in his disoriented state and ran towards a small cliff. I stopped so I could observe my options. Right when I was about to attempt to climb down the small cliff the big hound dog charged at me with a vengeance. I held my ground and came up with a swift idea as he lunged at me, I quickly lay on my back and kicked him with my back legs in the chest hauling him over the cliff. Panting and relived that he was gone I checked over the cliff to see where his body would be. The water below had made a big splashing noise and I thought my chase was over. But I was wrong, the battle had took a toll on me and the group of men that were following caught up. I took the risk and jumped off the cliff heading to the water below. I curled up into a ball so that the impact of the water wouldn't be so bad but I ended up blacking out.

When I woke up I was cold, wet, and feeling weak. I started to stand up and it took all of my strength and will power to stand up on all my legs. I began to walk but my back leg was cut open and I began to limp but collapsed. I whimpered but focused my mind and pushed forward. I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I just knew that I was better off figuring out what to do then getting brutally tortured every day for science. Looking around with tired eyes I noticed that I seemed to be in a small river that had a bridge, the shore that I was on had sand and grass as I limped I saw children riding their bikes and laughing as they rode by, they started me and I skittered under the bridge. It was getting dark so I curled up and fell asleep once more. Seeing as I wasn't a normal creature my wound should heal enough for me to move on tomorrow.

When I woke up I was hungry, very hungry. Getting up and partially stretching I slowly stood up. My body hurt more then I had thought but it didn't matter. I began to walk slowly from my resting spot and walked for a while. Managing to get out of the little canal I began to look up and glance at my surroundings. I seemed to have dropped into a city. Not sure where but I made the best of it.

Walking for an extremely long time I heard running, as I passed though an open alley way. I saw a girl with a side pony tail run and jump over a garbage can, as it fell over a man and a dog were following her yelling at her. For some reason my curious nose wanted to know the situation so I slowly followed them. The girl with the side pony tail turned a corner and the man and dog persued. I began to pick up my speed and stopped and peeped around the corner and noticed she was trapped in the alley way.

"So you going to give me your money today or what?" The man with greasy hair and wife beater said.

"Ha if I gave it to you, you would probably spend it on drugs and hookers then probably die in your own vomit. Nyahahah. That's a waste of my money if you ask me." The girl said in a smart alec manner.

"Why you little bitch! Let's teach her a lesson Duke get her!" The dog charged at her but I took the opportunity to push myself and ram myself into the Doberman looking dog. Scratching biting and tumbling in a dust cloud of a fight, I made sure that this so called Duke wouldn't harm the girl. I didn't know what came over me but I felt the need to help her. As we fought the girl ran up to them man and made a spin hook kick to his face braking his jaw, punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the groin. The man doubled over in pain. While she was fighting the other dog had bit my leg that I had hurt the other night and after yelping in pain I turned around and bit his small tail so hard I ripped it off. Duke yelped like a little baby and I bit his throat and threw him into a pile of garbage. The dog got up and yipped and screamed running away. The man lay on the ground unconscious.

I decided to take my leave when the girl approached me."Oh my gosh you helped me! You must be some kind of wonder dog." She came closer and I became scared and my ears folded back. And I began to growl.

"Shhh its okay don't be afraid I won't hurt you." She kneeled down to my level and extended her hand. Her voice was gentle and calming...not like the people who handled me before. Should I trust her? Something deep down inside told me that I should. But for some reason still my fear took over. She came closer to me and reached her hand out and touched under my chin. She smelled heavenly like lavender and fresh flowers. Due to the lack of water, food, energy and my senses becoming over whelmed, all that I could remember was darkness.

Is this a dream? Am I dead? I smelled something very familiar, it was calming and ...nice. My ears twitched as I heard a small pitter patter of rain drops, as well as a gentle song tickling my ears. I felt something warm wrapped around me as if I were lying on a fluffy cloud. As I opened my eyes fully It looked like we were in a kitchen of some sort. I then noticed that girl from the ally way was sitting up with a blanket around her, humming a soft tune while she was looking out the window. She had a tranquil look on her face. I felt strange. Usually when other humans are around they poke me with sharp objects while I'm in a cage but...this girl...no…woman...is sitting and watching over me. I felt very thirsty and noticed a bowl of water near me. I went to sit up and walk towards it but the girl with the pony tail heard me whimper a little bit and gently put her hand on my back so I would lay down again.

"Hey there girl don't get up, your very weak from that courageous fight." She moved the bowl closer to my muzzle so I could drink and I began to lap down the cool, cold refreshing water. After I drank the whole bowl of water she spoke again, "You're a strange mutt running up and saving me like that." She scooted closer to me and was about to touch my head but for some reason I became scared again. I wasn't sure if she would turn on me or hit me so I closed my eyes and moved my head away from her but no blow came, just a soft hand caressing my head. I opened my eyes as she pet my head gently. "I don't have any intentions on hurting you." She stroked my head ever so gently and picked off a piece of crust from my face. I never let anyone touch my face. What's going on here? "Well…you must be something very special to be helping me. No human or animal has helped me like that before until today. Even though I took out that stupid guy I don't think I could have taken out his dog duke like you did. Duke has bitten me before…it wasn't so nice." The girl then proceeded to scratch behind my ear and made my eyes roll back into my head with pleasure. Never had I thought I would feel so good from being touched by someone. She continued to speak, "I know this sounds strange…and I don't know if you can understand me but I want to thank you. For helping me."

She …thanked me? She thanked me. No one has ever…not even my mom has thanked me even when I thought I did something right. I looked up into her eyes wiggled my tail and nuzzled her hands to try to let her know some how that I understand.

"Nyahhahah by doing that it makes me think you do understand." She sighed and continued to pet me while looking at the rain. She seemed very lonely.

"Well…that aside my name is Nanoha Takamachi. I've been living on my own for a while. I'm actually kind of glad that you crossed my path." She sighed and looked at me again. "So I wonder what your name is? You have a pretty blond color and you kind of look like a collie. But I don't think collies are brown and gold. Princess? NO wait I know !"

Ms. Mutt wow she could ramble. I made a displeased sneeze at that comment, but at least she gave me a name. "You don't like Ms. Mutt eh? Nyahahah."

"I wonder what your name is." She began to massage my neck until she felt my collar that was deep within my fur, "Oh well it looks like we might be able to find out who you are and where you came from." She rubbed the hard leather metal piece. It hurt like hell to be around my neck. It was super tight but by focusing my mind off the pain I was always able to forget about it.

"Oh wow…this feels….horribly tight and tense." She moved more fur away and tried to move the collar but seeing as it was so tight it wouldn't budge and I whimpered. "Oh no…does it hurt?" I whimpered again. I would fight her to make her stop but…that strange feeling of trusting this odd girl named Nanoha kicked in again. "Don't worry Girl I'll be right back, this might be worse then I thought." She got up and came back with a bowl of water and a tackle box with other supplies. I saw a needle in the clear box and began to panic. I thought I could trust her…but it looks like she is just one of those crazy science guys that jab me every day. I tried to get up as she moved it toward me and I growled at it and she noticed my panic.

"Shhh oh no girl don't worry I won't hurt you." I started to get up but collapsed on the ground. I was still very tired and I would do anything to try and get away from that needle. "Okay, Okay I'll take it away oh my. Hmm….how will I do this with out you having pain. I know!" she got up and came back again with another blanket. She covered my eyes and I began to shake. What is she going to do? Is she going to hurt me like mother did? I thought I could trust her. I began to pant wildly but stopped when I felt something soft under my chin and her hand rubbing my floppy ear. She began to sing a song. It….was…all so strange to me… I know I helped this woman but why would she help me? The song helped me calm down and I forgot about what the problem was. I heard a quick sniping noise and I whimpered just a little bit. She calmed me down by telling me that it was okay and then slowly removed my collar.

"Its okay girl I got it off. Oh my gosh…who would do this to you?" When she removed the collar there were little spikes inside the band that had pierced into my skin a long time ago. It was a way to control me but I would not fall into those stupid scientists hands. "Oh my gosh…who the hell would do this to a dog?" She cut the hair around my neck while still singing and keeping a calm form. I had a feeling she didn't want me to panic which I was very close to doing. That collar hurt. BADLY. When she finally finished removing it, she rubbed my head again in small circles and said "this may hurt a little bit okay girl" Gently she washed my wound which caused me to whimper again. I didn't know what to do at this point. Pain was all around but then a cool cream was put over my neck and there was relief again. She removed the towel from my eyes and she had a smile on her face, "There all better! That wasn't so bad was it?" I wiggled my nose and to show my gratitude I licked her hand while my head was still in her lap. "Oh you're welcome" she then rested her head on top of mine and said, "No one should treat a sweat heart such as yourself like this. You deserve more."

Deserve more? I didn't understand. But seeing as my body hurt I couldn't concentrate on all the questions swirling in my head. I watched the young woman as she examined my collar and furrowed her face in disgust. Blood and fur riddled the beat up strap of leather. She turned it around and looked up side down to see what was on it.

"Hmm...What is this? Fate...#050...industry...something. I can't seem to make out the rest..." I watched her with sleepy eyes as she looked at my former shackle. "Is your name...Fate?" I wiggled my tail and licked her, as my way of saying yes when she brought it down to my muzzle. "Nyahahaha Fate. What a nice name. Well Fate it looks like I will be taking care of you from now on. Who ever...had owned you previously...obviously didn't treat you right." She got up put the collar in a plastic bag and rested it on the kitchen counter. She left the room again and brought more blankets and an extra pillow to make a better nesting spot for her next to me. Then she scooted next to me lifted my head up once again, put the pillow in her lap and she rested my head on the pillow. I felt as if I could melt. She pulled the small blanket that was now ruffled further against my body and rested her hand on my side while her other one rested on top of my head. New feelings arose within me. What could they be? I couldn't get over this woman's kindness, how warm she is, how soft her touch is, how kind and sweet her voice is. Never in my life have I been treated this way... especially by a stranger. I heard her stifle a yawn and look back out side the window.

"Another rainy day but this time...I'm not so lonely. Rest well Fate I will take care of you tomorrow." With that said she hummed her song from before and my eyes became heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

-End of Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hello everyone this is my first fanfic. I had a dream about Fate being a dog and Nanoha taking care of her a while ago and I thought I'd put my thoughts and dreams to paper. Just so everyone knows there will be NO BEASTIALITY in this story what so ever so don't even think for a second. And lastly I'd like to thank Sammy-Chan for helping me with the story. She's an awesome person as well as an awesome writer! Rock on Sammy! Tell me what you guys think of the story thus far. And last but not least thank you for reading. Have a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

Inu Fate

by: YokoShizuma

Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Lyrical Nanoha or any of its properties and characters. They are owned by their rightful distributors.

Begin Chapter 2

I think I'm falling for you

The next day I woke up to the smell of something delicious along with light crackling noises. It smelled heavenly. My nose wiggled as the tantalizing scent's enveloped me. My tummy rumbled and dishes could be heard clinking together. Is that woman making breakfast? To answer my question the burnett came around the kitchen island where I was laying and sat down with two plates in her hands and a cup of coffee. She had a very happy smile on her face.

"Good morning Fate. How are you feeling?" She asked. "I have something for you." she shows me the plate of scrambled eggs with bacon on the side. My mouth began to water and I looked at her and felt my face tugging into a smile as I began to pant. "I hope you like it." I devoured it, not remembering when I last ate.

"Goodness you were really hungry weren't you!" She said while she was eating her meal. For some reason I began to get really excited. I was...just...very happy. I didn't know what to do to thank her so I began to make some low growling noises and wag my tail. I ended up standing up slowly and moving towards her and nuzzled her in a bashful manner. "Nyahahhah oh you're welcome." She then put down her plate and enveloped me in a hug. I felt heat around my cheeks and my whole body. I didn't know what this feeling was but...I...liked it. She giggled some more and began to rub my chest. With out realizing it...I stated to growl. But not in an unfriendly tone...just...in a way I've never made noises before. My tail wagged and I closed my eyes as I took in her pleasant ministration. These emotions were very new to me...never being treated like this except for my friend Arf. I felt like something new was beginning but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Suddenly the phone rang and she stopped. She got up and went near the kitchen fridge to pick up the phone and began talking.

"Hi Shamal, its Nanoha. You got my message? I can bring the dog in for a check up today? Great. I have to tell you something interesting when we meet. See you soon." She hung up the phone and approached me. "We are going to make sure that your wounds aren't serious. Now wait right here and rest a little more while I get cleaned up."

As I watched her leave I felt compelled to follow her. I started to hobble over towards her but she turned around and giggled. "Sweetie pie you need to rest some more before we go." I hobbled closer to her then I felt a little off balance and she caught me before I could collapse on the ground. "Oh dear I know you want to be with me but you need to rest. I promise I'll be fast." with that she lifted me up and placed me on top of the blankets we slept on last night. Then she put some soft music on pet me head gently and walked out of the kitchen

With in a few minutes Nanoha came out wearing skinny jeans, high tops, a tank top and a scooped button up blouse. For some reason I felt warmth on my cheeks. She looked very pretty. "Okay Fate let's go." she wrapped me back up into the blanket and carried me toward the door. She put me over her shoulder opened the passenger side door and placed me in the front passenger seat. Closing the door she went to the driver side and sat in. As she started the car we drove off to...where ever we were going.

We drove for quite a long time but the car stopped and we ended up at our destination. She got out of the car, came to my side and was about to take me out when I saw the animal science hospital sign. My fears began to set in. Was she tricking me? Why was she taking me to a place like this? I began to whimper but more than anything freak out.

I weakly got up and fell off the seat yelping in pain. I hit my head on the dash board and fell to the floor. "Oh my gosh! Fate calm down." saying that made me panic even more, I wasn't going back to any science lab of any kind. I thought I could trust her. All of a sudden the blankets wrapped and tightened around me. I couldn't move and I began to pant heavily. "Oh no Fate, Ohh sweetie." she placed her hands around my head and caressed it. "You can tell it's the vet huh? Wow you're a smart dog you know we are at huh?" I whimpered and continued to pant but she scratched me behind my ear and calmed me down. "There, there. It's okay. We don't have to go here right now. But if you do we can heal your wounds better." I sneezed at that comment I couldn't help but look into her eyes. They had concern and something else within them. She put me back into the passenger chair and closed my door. She went back to the driver side put the keys in the ignition and rolled down the windows half way. "I'll be right back. I promise I won't be long". With that she took the keys locked the door and left for a moment. What was she doing? I hope she doesn't bring guys in lab coats, because if she does there will be hell to pay with those guys. After a few minutes she came back with another woman. She wasn't wearing a lab coat but...I was still weary.

"Oh, Nanoha! She is beautiful. She is nothing like any other dog I've seen before." she approached the side of the door and I growled at her warning her to back off. I didn't know her and I wasn't sure if I should trust her. She backed away a little and turned to Nanoha. "Where did you find her?"

"Well actually she found me in an ally way. That ass hole Blake followed me again and I ran into a dead end but Fate here came to my rescue. But when I approached her she collapsed. It was too late in the day to get to the vet so I cleaned up as much of her wounds as possible and watched her for the night. If I didn't know any better… she may have run away from a previous owner who abused her. She had a strange reaction to my medical box and a pair of scissors I had. I needed the scissors to take off her collar that seemed to be too tight. When I took off her collar it had small sharp spikes inside of it piercing her throat. Who on God's green earth would do such a cruel thing like that?" her voice started to crackle and I noticed she got a little bit emotional over me?

Nanoha showed the woman she called Shamal my collar and then discussed the situation. Shamal told Nanoha that it came from a lab but was not sure what one it was from. The tone in her voice sounded strange. Seeing as I do not like doctors or scientists Nanoha had a feeling that attempting to take me inside wasn't such a good idea. So instead I over heard Shamal saying to meet her at her house after work. With that the two hugged and Shamal walked back into the building. Nanoha got back into the driver seat started up the car and we drove off. Once again I was compelled by this woman. She knew that I didn't like lab, science, or anything relating to that. As we drove she put her hand on my head and smiled. I felt that same warmth again build up in my cheeks and she grazed her thumb across my head.

"Don't worry Fate. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Its okay though. lets go some place where we can relax until we can go see Shamal. I'm off from work for a few days. I guess you were lucky that we crossed paths. Now I won't be so lonely on my little vacation. Nyahahah." I became excited again and thumped my tail on the seat. She noticed and made an even bigger smile.

We drove for a while and we stopped in front of what looked like a pet store. She quickly ran in and came out with a bag of mystery supplies. She seemed cautions to show me the contents of the bag and ended up putting it in the trunk. We continued till we reached a place that sold food. Nanoha talked to a box that asked her what she wanted and she ordered two grilled chicken sandwiches and something to drink. She drove up to a window with a lady in it who saw me and said how beautiful I was. What was with all of the complements lately? It doesn't seem…right…does it?

The next stop was a park that had an over look to the water. Nanoha got out of the car and put the lip of the back down put the sandwiches and a blanket in the back and came to pick me up again to put me in the back of the car with her. She took out the sandwiches and placed one in front of me, Nanoha unwrapped hers and began eating. I looked at her while she ate. That lonely look was in her eye again. What could it be? She sighed and looked at me as our eyes connected. "What's wrong girl don't like the sandwich?"

It wasn't the fact that I didn't like the sandwich I was just curious about…you.

She took a big bite from her sandwich and noticed that mine had lettuce and condiments on it. "OH wait! That's right dogs don't like veggies." As she reached down to take it apart for me I placed my paw on her hand to stop her. She gave me a strange look. "Oh my…do you like lettuce and Tomato?" I may be a dog but little does she know that I eat a wide assortment of foods. I'm not ordinary being.

I gently bit the sandwich and chewed nimbly but because I have no hands to hold the contents together it fell apart. Nanoha couldn't help but giggle. She found me amusing…but not in the way those scientists treated me. They would poke prod and laugh at me while my body would go into convolutions. Nanoha was laughing because…she thought I was cute. She finished her sandwich, picked up mine, put it back together and tore it up into pieces and hand fed them to me. I gently took each piece from her and took them gratefully. I licked her fingers when I finished and she gave me one of her trade mark smiles. "Oh I'm so glad you ate it all. For a dog that got beat up you sure can eat." When she giggled I couldn't help but weakly scoot closer to her and nuzzle her arm again. She giggled even more and said I was a silly girl. She pet me the same way she did this morning but instead she placed her head on top of mine and nuzzled it. I thought I was going to die. My heart beat faster. That feeling again, what is it? I can't control the excitement. I couldn't express myself though words so I began to growl again.

"Oh! You're making that noise again. OH my…I wonder." She rubbed my chest again and my growling became a little louder I sat up perfectly for her to pet my whole chest and she looked into my eyes. I began to lay down and submit to her ministration. Her blue eyes focused on my own. They were like windows into this woman's soul. They had lots to tell me and I also had lots to tell her. I will get my chance…but not at this moment.

After our little time at the park we drove to our next destination Shamal's house. It smelled as if there were different animals but I couldn't see out the window as I was still curled up on the passenger chair. She parked, got out of the car and made her way to my side of the vehicle to pick me up. I didn't want her to carry me this time but even when I tried to wiggle out of her grasp she stroked my fur in such a way that I had to relax. As she walked down this gravel driveway I saw a fence with horses, cats, some cows and a few pigs, chickens and some other little things running around. I've never seen stuff like this before outside of my cage. I've only seen them on TV when a guard was in the lab late at night guarding us. This was something out of this world and I began to become curious.

We went though an out side wooden house and we met Shamal. She asked the brunette to follow her and we ended up near a stall that had hay and a white mat on the floor. I was placed on the matt and I sat up and swished my tail back and forth. What was she going to do?

"Okay Nanoha this looks like a good spot to examine her. I may have to sedate her to close up that wound better on her hind leg." Sedate me? I don't want to be asleep. I started to worry and made warning noises. Nanoha had a feeling I knew what they were saying. She stopped Shamal from talking and walked away with her for a second. When she came back she sat down next to me on the white mat and talked to me. "For some reason Fate…I know that you can understand me. I don't know how I know but I do. But…right now I want to make sure that your wounds will heal properly so I need you to trust me okay." She enveloped me in a gentle hug. A hug! Something…I can't seem to have remembered ever receiving. But it was warm and welcoming. She pet my back and released me. "Do you trust me?" I looked into her blue orbs. I nodded my head and made a strange noise to let her know that I do trust her. She made her lovely giggle and rubbed my chest which, in such a short time I've grown to love.

"Okay Fate….lay in my lap like you did last night and ill make sure you feel comfortable." She put a blanket over my head and began to sing a song. Shamal must have approached me because I felt a small prick in my leg which made me start to panic but…Nanoha held onto me firmly and continued to sing her comforting tune. I started to get sleepy and everything went dark.

When I woke up I felt…different. Feeling a bit groggy I lifted my head up to find myself back in the kitchen at Nanoha's house. It was night time and I could hear soft noises from behind me. I sat up slowly and noticed that Nanoha was lying in a sleeping bag next to me and she started to whimper and mumble in her sleep. She turned around and I saw a tear fall from her eye and onto her cheek. I slowly scooted next to her and looked at her face and licked the tear away, someone as kind as this should never cry. Her eyes slowly opened and I was greeted with lovely blue eyes I've shortly grown accustom to.

"Oh Fate your awake." She said with a sad voice. "You startled me." She sniffled and then sat up a few more tears fell and she turned her head and wiped them away. "I had that damn dream again." She sniffled and rubbed her face. I tilted my head and put my paw on her lap to let her know that I could be of comfort. I know what its like to have nightmares…hell I've lived through them for most of my life. She turned to me, smiled, and hugged me, "Fate...I know your a dog and we've only known each other for a little over a day...but your the sweetest thing that's ever been in my life. And that's saying a lot. I don't know who owned you previously and they must not have treated you right. But I can relate... I've been having dreams about the past every so often."

I shook my head to let her know that I understood and made a growling noise.

"Oh don't worry girl its something that happened a long time ago." she said while rubbing my head and I wagged my tail. "It's okay. Lets go back to sleep. You can cuddle with me if you want." For some reason I got excited. She wants to cuddle with me? I couldn't help but oblige her offer. She opened up her sleeping bag and because I got a little excited I tackled her licking her cheek and growled. She smelled of something sweet and I felt my loins tingle as her scent enveloped my senses. It was something that I've truly never felt before. She started giggling and wiggled around. "Nyahahah Fate calm down you might open the stitches in your leg. Fate! Nyahaha." I couldn't stop licking her face. She tasted and smelled terrific but it all stopped when Nanoha grabbed my face with both of her hands and kissed my nose. I could have exploded with joy as she did this and my tongue lolled out of my mouth. I didn't know what to do, my legs became wobbly and I fell in her lap. "Nyahahaha. Your so silly Fate and cute too." She sat up and pat my head.

What was happening to me? Am...Am I...Falling...for this person? "It's okay Fate lets get some more rest. So we can have energy for tomorrow. We have lots of things to do." With that she fixed us up so that my head was lying down on her soft chest while my body was curled up next to her side. She zipped up part of the sleeping bag then put a blanket over us and wrapped her arms around me and sighed. "Good night Fate." Good night Nanoha. She looked up for a second and thought she heard something but went back to sleep.

When I woke up I felt truly rejuvenated. The best sleep I probably have ever had in a long time! Nanoha was making breakfast again as I heard her clinking dishes together. I got up, yawned and stretched. I looked at my leg and truly noticed that it was patched up. It felt great! Even my neck felt different. I walked around the kitchen island and saw the lovely woman in her pink sleeping shirt making something that smelled delicious. I felt heat reach my cheeks when I saw her reach up the counter and I caught a glimpse of her orange panties. I couldn't help but blush. Why was I blushing? She dropped what ever spice she had in her hand and bent down and I got a full view of her tantalizing bottom. Wow...she has nice legs as well. Wait what was wrong with me? I shook my head and she turned around to greet me.

"Oh! Fate-Chan your up!" She called me Fate-chan? She came up to pet me, "Good morning you silly thing. Did you sleep well? I see that you're feeling much better. " I nodded and responded with a friendly growl. My throat felt strange. Unlike it's ever felt before. Well...I guess that's nothing to be concerned about at the moment. Nanoha brought us our breakfast and, I followed her to our sleeping spot and ate like we did yesterday.

When we were finished she cleaned up and started to get ready to go out. She seemed very happy. Waiting a few minutes while she got ready she came back into the kitchen dressed and ready to go. She wore a sleeveless t-shirt, short shorts and sneakers. I couldn't help but blush. She had a backpack with some water hooked onto the sides along with other things in there that I didn't see but I could tell that there was food. I could smell it. She went to the bag that she bought the other day and took out a leash and a harness. I looked at it and snorted. I'm not using a leash. She was about to put the harness on me when I trotted away behind one of her couches. "Oh don't be scared Fate-Chan. I can't use a regular leash because your neck is still healing." Peeping out from the couch I looked at her and shook my head saying no to her. "No? Who taught you how to shake your head to do that? Or for that matter…who taught you how to learn the English language." I tilted my head but grinned a little, maybe I'm not your average dog. Or even a pure dog for that matter. She came towards me and had the harness ready to be put on me but I trotted away went under her coffee table. This was starting to turn out to be a fun game. Every time she came to me I would trot to a different part of the living room and swish my tail. "Hey you crazy mutt get back here I don't know if you will run away from me or not that's why I bought this." Well you wasted your money hunny. Finally I stopped turned around and approached her. "Finally will you let me put this on you?" I snorted and shook my head telling her no. "Oh my gosh, this is freaky…okay…then will you follow me and not leave my side while we go for a walk?" I shook my head and growled letting her know that I have NO intention on leaving her. Why would I?

After running some small errands we arrived at the park. There were children playing, parents having picnics and people just having a down right good time. Nanoha and I were already walking on a path that lead us to a trail. "I know I shouldn't take you on a walk like this Fate-chan because your still healing but if we take it slow you will start to feel better. Dogs shouldn't be cooped up indoors all day so lets have fun shall we?" I waged my tail and we began our small journey. We walked on the trail for what seemed like a blissful eternity. The smell of the trees the grass the air opened up a new world for me. The sounds that came from the woods and the scenery in general was amazing.

Nanoha and I slowly climbed up a hill and when we reached the top it showed the whole town that we were living in. I was flabbergasted. Were these things that I have been missing in my caged life?

"Isn't it beautiful Fate-chan? I love coming out here every so often and taking in the lovely breeze and scenery. I'm even happier now that I have someone to share it with." I turned my head to look at her. She was ravishing.

We walked the trail a little more to find a spot under a big tree to break and have lunch. Once done we continued to journey until we reached the end of the trail. Did we finish the trail already? It felt like a long time…but not. "We did it Fate-chan we finished the trail. You did a great job keeping up with me. Nyahahaha." She skipped and spun around and I ran around her and I jumped on her accidentally knocking her down in a puddle of mud. She fell on her bottom but I jumped in her lap and started to lick her face. She giggled but she put mud on my face and I wiggled away from her. We wrestled and played in the mud until we got tired. We went back to her car all muddy but she put towels down for us to sit on so the seats wouldn't get too messed up.

As we drove Nanoha began to smell the air. She leaned in and sniffed me, "Yuck! Fate-chan did you roll in something else? Ohh geez you smell worse then a wet dog." I tilted my head but then realized that I did smell badly. How embarrassing. She rolled down the windows and we drove like that till we got to her home.

We arrived back at her house and we were both tired and dirty. Nanoha lead us to the kitchen where she told me to wait. Taking off her shoes so she won't track mud she walked into the living room and up the stairs. She came down with a towel and began to rub mud off of her face then my face and paws. "Oh boy...we're going to have to take a bath. Nayhahah." We are? Her and me?

Before I could think we were in her bathroom she shed her top and short shorts but left her under garments on. She led me to the shower where she turned on a light sprinkle.

"I'm going to wash you first then myself." She led me to the shower and I stepped in with her. She turned it on full and let the water hit us, it felt good. I can't recall something like this before. She turned around took out some dog shampoo. She must have gotten that from the store a little while ago. Spraying the bottle on me she began to rub it into my fur and lathered me up. I wiggled as she rubbed and scrubbed deep into my fur. It felt nice. It felt so good I relaxed and lay on my back while she rubbed my belly.

"Oh Fate-Chan your so silly." She smiled and I play fully nipped her hand and surprised her. I made a funny face when soap got in my mouth

"Oh! goodness you've been so playful lately!" She kissed my nose and I made a strange noise and I rolled around kicking my paws in the air. She laughed so hard that that I saw tears of joy on her eyes. When we both calmed down she sat down with me and rinsed me off gave me a hug getting herself all wet.

"Oh Fate...I think I'm falling for your charm and silliness." Falling for me? I...Shes...Falling for me? If I were human again, maybe we… And before I could think of any other words my body felt different then it usually did. With a blink of an eye my body transformed and my paws became hands and my long fur became long hair. My body turned human. Nanoha gasped and looked speechless. Before she could say anything I licked her cheek, nipped her neck and licked her lips gently. The two of us stared at each other. Blue orbs from the brunette were wide and a little scared. Her mouth opened but no words came. Her hands reached my cheeks to touch them and her thumbs grazed them gently.

"Fa...te? " she leaned in closer to me as if she didn't believe that I was before her. Her face was starting to turn a little red but I leaned in and licked her lips. She made a hiccup like noise and then with out me realizing it she kissed my lips. She kissed me softly for

what seemed like an eternity and stopped as we looked at each other.

She was ravishing everything about her from her wet hair, her red cheeks her heaving chest that was exposing two perky mounds. This was...something beyond me. She kissed me again but this time slipped her tongue inside my mouth, grazing my teeth and fangs.

These feelings, this sensation, the scent that was emanating from her began to make my loins heat up. I honestly wasn't sure what I was feeling...but it felt strangely right. I felt that I needed to please her. Before I could make a move Nanoha threaded her fingers through my hair and looked a little dreamily at me.

"Am I dreaming?" She kissed me again and she hugged me close to her. She pulled away and looked into my eyes cupping my cheeks. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Na...no...ha" I said in a weak voice." Her eyes became glazed over and something seemed off but I couldn't tell what it was. She then dragged me down on top of her. Her sent began to change and it smelled intoxicating.

One hand rubbed the back of my head the other on my back. Her tong flickered inside my mouth. The pleasure was getting to me. She began to make noises and moan. Not sure of what to do, I pulled away from her and started panting. I tilted my head a little and looked at her curiously. She grabbed my hands and put them on her chest and rubbed them together in a circular motion. Her breathing started to become ragged. I continued to rub her breasts and lifted up her shirt exposing her chest.

"Lick them. Lick them please." She moaned. It sounded like a plea more then anything and she threw off her bra and arched her chest towards my face. I licked her right nipple and she instantly moaned. A sweet musky sent was emanating from her and it became stronger every time I licked her hardened nipple. I licked suckled and nipped it. She threaded her fingers into my hair and I suckled her left nipple leaving a small mark form my fangs.

Her scent was exciting me as my tail on my human body begin to flicker back and forth. Electricity shot though my loins as I felt a little wet. I noticed that she stuck her hand into her panties and started to swirl it around making more noises.

"Na…no..ha?" She took her hand out and it was dripping wet with her juices. She then rubbed her juices on her nipple and swirled it around looking at me in a naughty way. She pulled my head down and rubbed her chest with her juices on it. It smelled great. It felt great…It tasted even better. I suckled on her chest again with her juices on she squealed.

The heat was getting to me and her scent seemed to be at its peak. I licked down her taught stomach tasting the juices. My mouth started to salivate when my face reached her panties. She thrust her pelvis towards my mouth and I grabbed her panties with my mouth, and started to pull at them. I began to growl and wag my tail. I shook my head ripping her panties off and tossing them to the side.

Her loins were wet with the tasty sweetness I had sampled. It tasted heavenly. I began to lick her and her legs began to spread open so I could have easier access. I pulled her legs closer to my face and indulged.

"Ohhh Uhhhh mmmmm uh! Uh! Uh!" Nanoha's moans were filling the room and her hands were in my hair. She gyrated her hips in rhythm with my licks. I began to lick faster and faster I felt her neither region in my mouth began to stiffen.

"Fa….te!" She said shouted my name as her body shook violently then went limp. My ears perked up and I tilt my head to the side. I began to pant and became confused as to why she wasn't moving. I leaned over her body and looked at her face. I sniffed her and put my ear against her mouth to see if she was still breathing and she was.

For some strange reason my loins still hurt but at the same time I felt even very funny. My heart was racing. Noticing the shower still running I crawled and did my best to turn it off. Seeing the white towel I crawled towards the handle that was next to the shower and grabbed it. Nanoha may be cold when she wakes up. My previous actions were starting to take a toll and I went to lay down against Nanoha and I felt my body changing and everything went black.

Nanoha's prospective

When I woke up I was cold and I wasn't sure where I was. I sat up and looked around. I was apparently in my shower still. What happened? I looked around and found that there was a towel around me. I felt something fluffy and damp next to me. It was Fate curled up against my side. "Fate-chan." I must have gotten overheated in the shower and passed out. Suddenly a flash image of a blond woman with dog like ears appeared in my mind touching me gently. I blushed. No it cant be.

"Fate-chan? Are you human?" caressing her head I suddenly became concerned. Her nose was dry and she was shivering a little bit. "Did you put the towel on me?" The collie like dog remained curled up in a ball. "Oh Fate-chan." I hugged her and then picked her up I reached for another towel and wrapped her in it and walked out of the bathroom into my room. I placed her at the edge of my bed and I went to put on my pink pj top and underwear.

I went back to the bed and began to wipe down the fluffy wonder. I don't understand what's going on, things are getting strange ever since this dog arrived. She is obviously something more and I want to find out. Fate stirred and opened her eyes. We stared at each other.

"Nanoha?" She said in a groggy voice. She shook herself and looked at me and started panting. "Fate-chan you CAN talk! Wait..so...in the shower you really t-turned into a human? Didn't you? I wasn't dreaming!" I bit my finger and started hyper ventilating. Oh my gosh. I thought I was dreaming. I was eaten out by my dog! Well not my dog but by her human self. Oh no I indulged in my sexual urges again. Not again. I can't control myself when I'm aroused. Oh my gosh!

Fate noticed my distress and cuddled up against me and nuzzled my chest. "Don't worry Fate talk. Fate talk and help Nanoha. Nanoha acting strange so Fate like her to calm Nanoha down." She said in a weak soft husky voice. She wagged her tail and I started to calm down. So she is something more. Where ever she came from or who ever had her previously must have turned her into a dog or a human or vice versa. A wave of thoughts came crashing down into my head. She doesn't seem like she can speak very well but I wasn't sure if that was her or if it was because her throat was still hurting her. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on top of hers. She giggled and wiggled her tail.

"Fate like Nanoha." She said as she licked under my chin. I held her cheeks and looked into her eyes.

"This is amazing. You can talk. How come you didn't talk to me before?" I asked

"Fate throat hurt. When you took collar off it help throat feel better. Collar hurts and prevents Fate from talking right. It tightens when Mother says I'm bad. Fate use talk like you but Fate throat hurt a lot. "

"Wait your mother put that on you?" I said with an annoyed voice, she nodded.

"Yes. But you help Fate. Fate very grateful. No one has been nice to Fate before. Except for Arf. She took care of me."

"Okay, wait so who is Arf?

"Arf is my friend. She is like Fate sister. Arf take care of me after mother would punish Fate. Fate would not do anything right." She looked down and drooped her ears.

"So wait back up, your mother would punish you? For what?" Fate turned her head and looked away from me but I put my hand on her back and began to pet her.

"Mother...mother would hit Fate when she run tests. We would test things in lab and Fate would always get hit, electrocuted, burned, or anything that would cause Fate pain when she didn't like results. The collar was a big part in punishment to restrain Fate from acting up.

"Oh my gosh. That doesn't sound like a mother to me. What were the tests for?"

"Fate don't know. Mother would never say. She just told Fate that if Fate did a good job and produced good results then Fate would be turned back to normal. But each time Fate completed job, experiment, was injected with some formula or something. One time a doctor said I preformed off the charts during a test but mother would look at Fate in disgust for. Mother would starve Fate for days. Mother hate Fate. So Fate run away."

I was mortified, what kind of a mother would do such a thing? What kind of PERSON would do such a thing. I embraced her and my eyes began to water

"No wonder you were scared when I tried to take you to the vet. That explains a lot. But that doesn't explain if your a human or if your a dog. Does it?" I brushed my thumb against her furry cheek and she blinked and swished her tail.

"Fate human. Fate remember playing with mother, sister and arf before an accident in lab. But Fate not sure if it were dream or not. Fate became like this a long time ago and only remember blurry memories. Fate just remember being like this for a long time."

I nod and let her know that I understood. I pet her again and she laid in my lap. My eyes began to water.

"What happened to your sister and arf? You mentioned Arf but what about your sister?" She looked into my eyes and they began to fill with sadness again.

"She died. Arf and Fate were left alone. Something happened in lab that caused Fate to be like this as well as sister. What ever accident was made Fate lose sister...and mother. She used to be so kind and loving towards us but now. Its like she blames me for the incident. truthfully I don't know what happened." tears began to fall from her furry face. I couldn't stand it any longer I embraced her and held her close to my body.

"Fate-Chan don't worry. I will help you figure things out. And maybe help you turn back to a human again. Would you like that?" She made a whimpering noise and buried her head into my chest once more. I laid back against my pillows and adjusted us.

"Thank you Nanoha. Thank you. Your kindness is beyond anything anyone has ever done for me before." She licked my nose and I giggled.

"No one as nice as you should be treated so poorly. I will help you and I will do my best to protect you." I will not only protect you Fate but also teach you lots of things. Show you that the world isn't just about science labs, cruelty and abuse. We snuggled close to each other and I felt relief. All snuggly and comfortable we both drifted off to sleep.

Author: So another chapter. I actually have 2 and a half chapters written already but I write in waves and need things checked. There is a lot to be revealed in the up coming chapters. Just so everyone knows Fate has ears and a tail when she's human kind of like how Arf has ears and a tail. Not sure if I explained it well. I hope I left enough clues to keep you readers curious. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu Fate

By Yoko Shizuma

Chapter 3

-Nanoha's problem-

Nanoha perspective

I was sitting down having a nice cup of coffee out side a cafe when a man with long blond hair came up to me in a lab coat. Two of my collage friends were with him and they began to speak with me. One of them was my child hood friend, Yuno and the other was Chrono. They told me that if I came with them to help with their school project that they would be able to pass their class for the semester.

Yuno had a strange look on his face as did Chrono but because I knew and trusted them I followed them as they drove me to a lab. I can't recall the name but it was far away from where we lived. Lush green foliage was everywhere and the nature that surrounded the place was magnificent.

As we entered the building my friends led me to a room. They explained to me that if this experiment worked that they could show the results to the class and that they would not only pass but continue their research to help revolutionize medicine. I would also get credit for the class and get some money for helping them and the company. Seeing as I was also in need of money they offered me significant amount and I couldn't refuse.

Something didn't feel right though. When I arrived at the lab I was given some cloths and I got changed in shorts and a tank top that was tight on my body. As I walked into the room I was told to sit in a chair. The room was white with glass at the top where the doctors and my two friends could observe me. A scientist put patches that stuck onto my arms and legs. I felt a chill go though my body and a little dizziness but after a few minutes it went away. So far I felt nothing.

I was told to run and do a back flip, than lift up a 200lb dumbbell, punch a brick wall and some other strange things. I did what I was told and succeeded. It turned out to be a strength and agility test. The patches acted like a type of steroid that wouldn't bulk you up or "supposedly" NOT have any side effects. It was mainly going to be used for people with muscle issues but they had to make sure things would be alright.

After a few hours the tests were all successful. Chrono and Yuno thanked me and the praise went all around the lab. Their nervousness and relief were put to rest. However ,the man with the blond hair in the white lab coat wanted to speak with me alone. A small celebration party broke out and I was separated from Yuno and Chrono seeing as they were distracted and didn't notice the man leading me into another room.

I got a bad feeling from the man in the lab coat and he led me to a room that was empty with just a chair with straps in it. "It seems that you're the best subject in general. Do you know how many people tried that experiment and failed? I must use you for further experiments. Seeing as you have a good body type your perfect for our companies' development and maybe… something a little more."

The man had a lustful look in his eyes and backed me into the chair. I was scared. "Leave me alone! Chrono! Yuno! Help!" The man slapped my face and threw me into the chair. Disoriented he tried strapping me into the chair but because I still had those agility patches on me I was able punch him in the face HARD wonder away from his grasp.

As I ran towards the door it was locked and he lunged at me with a needle and stabbed me in the neck with it. Screaming with pain my knees gave way and I collapsed onto the ground. Suddenly my body began to convulse uncontrollably. The man stood over me and began to laugh uncontrollably. What does he want with me? I thought with distress. Suddenly he starts to open his lab coat and unbuckle his pants. Realizing what he was about to do I was helpless.

"Now you stupid bitch its time for my experiment to begin." He licked my face and began to pull down my shorts. My body stopped moving and I was completely immobilized. Right when the man came closer I woke up.

I woke up scared and sweaty. I looked around to see where I was and I was in my room. My hands were shaking and I looked around for Fate but couldn't see her.

"Fate? Fate where are you?" I started to panic for some reason. I'v never had a panic attack like this such a long time. I got out of bed and my legs were shaking. I ran to the bathroom to vomit but nothing came up. Shaking I weakly grabbed onto the sink and splashed water on my face and grabbed. Tears welled up in my eyes. That dream. That time. It constantly haunts me it was longer this time.

"Fate-chan...where are you?" I called out. Feeling weak I walked out of the bathroom panting hard as the thunder crackled in the back ground. It startled me and I curled up into a ball on the floor hugging my knees feeling very weak and sick like that time long ago.

"Fate..." I started to cry. But I felt something lick my hand. I lifted up my head and to great surprise my savior K-9 savior was before me. "Fate!" I embraced her and held her close.

"Nanoha? You alright?" Fate asked. I didn't say anything I held her close and continued to shake and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I had to maintain my composure and fight back my thoughts as well as my inhuman desires.

Suddenly I felt strong Arms embrace me. I looked up and opened my eyes and before me was...a woman with long blond hair and dog like ears again. It was Fate as a human again. This time I didn't care if I were dreaming or not. My tears stopped and looked at her fully.

"Don't cry Nanoha. Fate here." She said in a low husky voice. I looked her up and down. Her naked form displayed before me. She was beautiful and I couldn't help but touch her cheek gently. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I didn't care if she were naked or anything else in the world. I was just glad that someone for once in my life was there for me when I had my panic attacks.

We held each other for what seemed like an eternity. I finally pulled away and held her hands. "Thank you Fate-Chan", she smiled at me and wiggled her ears and swished her tail. She licked my cheek and it made me giggle. "Your so silly Fate."

"Fate like Nanoha a lot. Fate watch over Nanoha." She bump her forehead gently into mine and because she was human she hit me a little to hard.

"Ouch! Fate-chan that hurt." I giggled. Looks like she's not use to being human anymore. The bump on my head made me forget bout my previous episode.

"So...sorry Nanoha." She drooped her ears. This was such a strange phenomenon. I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it. Then I cupped her face in my hands and said, "Don't worry Fate-chan. It was an accident. But over all...thank you. Thank you for comforting me," and with that I kissed her gently on the lips.

When I opened my eyes Fate was no longer human she was a dog again. My heart ached at her as I'm sure her's ached for mine. I sighed happily picked her up and went back to bed where we cuddled once more. Starting tomorrow I will help Fate turn back into a human. Maybe get some answers from Shamal.

The next day I received a call from Shamal early that morning. She told me that I needed to come down to her ranch as soon as I could. We hopped into my car and drove like a bat out of hell to get there.

When we arrived there was a big blue dog that looked like a wolf waiting outside. He stared at us as Fate and I parked in the rocky driveway. Shamal came to greet us and shuffled us towards her house. Inside she made me coffee and gave Fate some water. She sat down and looked at me with a serious face.

"Nanoha I have some interesting news to tell you." I looked at her and my eye brow went up as I sipped the coffee. Mm French Vanilla.

"Oh? Did you find something about Fate?"

"I found out stuff about Fate...as well as you." I looked seriously at her and put down my coffee. "The collar that you gave me to analyze came from a Lab called "Machilda Labs". She took out the collar and placed it on the table.

"This collar is a form of restraint for the animals that have been kept at the Laboratory. The spikes would inject nanomites that would control the wearers muscles. But the nanomites would deteriorate if the animal has not worn the collar for more then 24 hours."

"So all those times she was trying to talk to me she couldn't because those nanomites were damaging certain parts in her system?" I asked.

"Well they wouldn't damage the organs more like strengthening certain muscles or stop some from working completely. So they would be controlling cretin organs. Someone must have programmed the nanomites to prevent her from talking. Who knows what else they did too her" Shamal replied while looking at Fate.

I nodded "So Fate when you said you were trying to talk to me when we first met that collar was really hurting you then." Fate looked up and nodded at me.

"I also found out that the DNA on the Collar was human DNA but it also had a mix of K-9 DNA like my dog Zafaraz. Very similar to his breed. I found Zafara in the woods all battered and beaten with the same collar on him a year ago. But he doesn't have any Human DNA in his chemical make up." Shamal took a sip of her coffee.

Fate hopped into a chair in between us at the table. "So Fate not dog. Fate truly human?" Shamal nodded. "Fate new it!"

Shamal and I giggled. "Yes you are but because of this...it makes me think...does this lab have other animals in there that are human as well? What were you and Zafara there for? So many questions come to mind. But the biggest one is...how do we get you back to being a human again?"

I looked at Shamal and blushed remembering yesterday, "I...I..well..Fate turned into a human yesterday."

"She did? Was it something that triggered her to turn? How did you turn into a Human Fate can you remember?" She asked excitedly

Fate blushed, "Fate was in the shower with Nanoha and she washed me and I became excited. And Fates body felt funny and..." Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed her muzzle.

"I Uhh...well... she Umm...she. Well she turned human. Nyahahahhaha" I laughed nervously.

Shamal smiled at me and giggled then winked, "Interesting. You turned into a human when warm water hit your body? That sounds like that character from that anime Ranma ½ ." She said with a giggle. "Or…was it because when you became excited?" She winked at me and I was completely embarrassed!

"Well it looks like you two are going to have to figure that one out later. Test out something's. Maybe do an activity that will help Fate harness and hold her human form."

I smiled at Shamal, "That sounds like a great idea Shamal. Would you mind if I continued to help you Fate?" She looked very happy and she wagged her tail and nodded.

"One last thing before I forget. Nanoha, I don't mean to bring up bad memories but this collar came from the same company where you were attacked 4 years ago. As you know because of that attack you're also different like Fate."

I gripped the mug and bit my bottom lip that time at the lab has changed me both physically and mentally. I'v had to come to Shamal for her help in order to harness this dark side…or inner beast that has plagued my life. I've wanted revenge from that company for years. But because it is not in my nature to destroy I've just wanted justice. To right the wrongs that has happened to not only myself and Fate but also others that may have been affected.

"I think if you two work together you might be able to expose Machilda Labs for what it really is. To be honest Nanoha…they took someone near and dear from me." Her eyes began to water as she spoke. "They have not only taken some of my beloved animals but also someone who has protected and loved me for years. When Zafara came into my life I felt the need to research and find a way to stop them from doing cruel things to animals and people. I know that with your help we can get back at them for what they did," her hand balled into a fist and I could see the determination in her eyes.

"Then we shall all work together. Let's take down this lab and right what has been wronged to us." I said in a determined voice. We shook hands and Fate put her paw in with us which made us both giggle.

-next chapter

Fates perspective

As we left Shamal's place I was full of questions mainly about Nanoha. What was Shamal talking about back there? What did she mean by Nanoha being like me? Was she a dog like me? So many questions filled my mind so I stopped beating around the bush and asked.

"Nanoha, what Shamal mean by you being similar to Fate? What happened?" I notice her grip the wheel and bite her lip.

She took a deep breath, "Fate…I will tell you when we back to the house. It's a long story." I nodded my head to let her know I understand.

When we arrived at her home we sat down on the couch. Getting comfortable we settled next to each other. And she began her story; she told me about the experiment, the doctor who tried to rape and molest her and how her friends couldn't hear her cries.

"And then…something happened that I didn't expect would happen. Something that caused me to snap, what ever the doctor injected in me it gave a reaction from the patches that Yuno and Chrono created. I gained strength that proved to be uncontrollable." She held onto her shirt and her lip began to quiver. I move closer to her and licked her hand.

"I…I…totally blacked out after that memory but when I woke up the man's body was torn apart and blood was everywhere, I totally dismembered him. There was blood on my hands and body and when I looked at them I threw up. I couldn't understand what had happened? Was it me that did…something so inhumane?"

Her hands were shaking and tears began to form in her eyes. I put a paw on her arm to encourage her to continue her story.

"Then…after that I fainted. I woke up in the hospital. Apparently the substances that were in my body caused me to react to them…in a strange way. So strange that all of a sudden…I would feel the need to fight and to hurt…people physically. After the satisfaction of hurting someone… I…I would…pleasure myself." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What does "pleasure yourself" mean? Fate confused." I said. Nanoha 's tears stopped and she mildly smiled. She whispered something into my ear that embarrassed me but I was still a little confused. She laughed slightly and then hugged me. "Umm…well…Fate it's hard to explain."

Her eyes watered "I'm a monster Fate. When I get angry or distressed or scared…I…can't control myself. I've gone to Shamal for help, practiced meditating and martial arts to harness my power and so far it's worked. But" Her tears fell fully now, "Every once and a while…I slip." Her tears started to fall fully and I got that strange feeling again where my body began to change.

My heart felt for her and wanted her to feel better. With these emotions building up inside myself they released and turned me into a human again. I looked at her and turned her head towards me. I licked her cheeks taking away her tears. Hoping to take away some of the sadness that she has held with in her heart. She made a little hiccup noise as she opened her eyes and looked into them deeply. Deep blue Sapphire eyes beamed into my deep red rosy ones.

I embraced her once more and then from out of no where she kissed me on the lips like. She then nuzzled my neck which subconsciously caused my tail to wag. That lovely sent came again and oh boy did it smell good. "Fate…I…I don't know…if… I might loose control again. Fate." I kissed her back and held her.

I wasn't sure what to do. Nanoha's had that sweet smell was emanating from her again and she cuddled into me. We fell back on the couch and she sniffled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her. After a while she stopped crying and we lay there in silence. I couldn't say anything. I was processing everything that she told me. She apparently has super strength, speed, and agility like me...but she doesn't turn into a dog. Or does she? She...has something else that I can't seem to understand which is frustrating her deeply. She began to wiggle and moan against my body. She was repressing...something and every time she would move and moan a little that smell emanated and seemed a little stronger. This smell was...addictive...a flowery musky sent that relaxed me but that time wanted me to become animal like. When we were in the shower it also made me feel very confused. Especially near my nether region. She trembled and it sounded like she was going to cry again.

"Na...Nanoha you okay?" She looked up at me with watery eyes. And buried her face back into the crook of my neck.

"Fate...I'm...fighting back...my...urges...please...just hold me. Mmm..." She started to cry once more and all I could do was abide to her needs, hold her, and comfort her to get her though the nigh. I would hold her as long as I could hold my form. I hope what ever is wrong we can figure it out together.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I was supposed to update this past Friday but the power went out all over my town. I just got it back on Sunday. Anyway thank you all for the reviews. It has brought me confidence I was actually very scared to even post this fic to begin with. But seeing as its going well I will keep going!

I have 3 more chapters done but I HAVE to have my friend proof read them for me. This chapter wasn't proof read by her but I went over it the best I could. I don't know when I can get help with it again. I have partial dyslexia so something like that. I don't know I get it from my dad. We have this thing when I think a word is correct it turns out to be wrong or when I write down a word and say it in my mind I type another word. I don't think that's dyslexia but holy cow it gets annoying.

Thanks everyone I hope to post chapter 4 very soon…and trust me…. It's going to be a HOT ONE!


	4. Chapter 4

Inu Fate

By Yoko Shizuma

**WARNING**: This chapter is very graphic. Viewer discression is advised. If you don't like girl on girl action stop what your doing right now and leave this page. Remember I warned you!

-Chapter 4-

Growth in mind body and soul

-Nanoha's perspective

As the days past, Fate and I grew closer together. We were discovering new and interesting things about each other. I found out that the more I talked to her the better she began to speak. I told her about my incident at the lab and why I would wake up at night scared. And she would comfort me as I would her.

After my confession to Fate we immediately grew closer. I told her even more about myself. I told her how I live alone because of my issues and that Shamal was my only friend. Shamal was a big sister to me and she would constantly help me whenever I needed it and in return I would help her on her farm or anything else she needed. Fate would tell me stories of her life in the lab and the more she told me, the angrier I got.

I took the initiative to help her concentrate on her human side. Seeing as I had a few more days of vacation time from work, I figured I'd have time to figure out how she would turn human. We would go to Shamal's house after she would get out of work and try out different things that would help her change. Sometimes when she was really happy she would change automatically, but when Shamal came out with a metal tray with cutting utensils that weren't for her, she get scared and angry and immediately changed back into a dog while hiding in the process.

We had to figure out how to help her change and keep her form so we decided to meditate. It helped me when I had my...issues. Shamal taught me how and thankfully it did help Fate. When she could change fully she would concentrate, which would cause her to stay a human longer but it would exhaust her. She would practice shifting in and out as a dog and at night it would take its toll. She would cuddle with me and nestle as a dog against my chest. I sighed because not only did it take a toll on her, it also made me tired…and frustrated.

Eventually she felt more and more comfortable to the point where she didn't have to concentrate. It would just come to her. Shamal and I got some cloths for her to wear. I gave her my black T-shirt and Capri's that she looked hot in. I put her long blond hair in a bow near the bottom of her hair. She told me that she felt strange in her cloths but she was excited to have them on nonetheless. Then it came time to walk in public. She would try to walk but she would be wobbly on her long creamy legs. She couldn't seem to get use to walking on two feet.

I would keep catching her running on all 4s as a human and getting her clothes dirty especially when we were near the pond at the park. A duck approached us and thought we had bread and when it found out we didn't, it nipped the back of Fate's heals as well as mine. That...was the wrong thing to do. Seeing as the blond was very protective of me, Fate was angry. I thought she was going to change back into a dog again...but instead she got on all fours and chased the duck away and bit the bird's bottom. I had to chase after her, but not without laughing in the process. The people at the park were looking at us and a park officer approached us telling us not to disturb the animals. Then he questioned why Fate had ears and a tail and Fate started to growl. Even though she looked human, she still had ears and a tail. Then again I think she thought he was someone from the lab that was going to take her back and I had to make sure she wasn't going to attack him. So I pulled her away after apologizing to the park officer.

Eating was interesting. She still would try to lap up her drink with her tongue but when she saw me eat spaghetti with a knife and fork, she followed every action I did. I was so happy that over the past few days she made major progress. Her speech was better, she walked properly, ate properly, and made it a point to try hard to be a regular person. It was hard but over all she would thank me for everything every night when we went to bed and cuddled with me. Weather she was a human or a dog she couldn't get enough of cuddling. Neither could I. We would be exhausted but it made me happy to know that she was happy. As each day came and ended, my feelings for her grew. Feelings that I can't recall because it's been so long since I've had someone to care for me as I would them.

Unfortunately my vacation ended and I had to go back to work. I work as a fitness trainer but I also end up doing research to help better and improve peoples' physical fitness. After work, I would come home and try and teach Fate more things. She would be overjoyed every time I came through the door. I loved coming home to someone who cares.

Night time was a different story. My feelings for Fate were very strong and I'm sure hers were the same for me. These feelings started to overwhelm me at night and caused me to become restless. I would get up and release my tension in the bathroom leaving Fate alone to sleep. I didn't want to bother Fate because she works so hard and gets tired, but I couldn't control myself. Ever since the lab incident, I've been having sexual reactions. I don't know what chemical is in my body, but it causes me to become sexually wild like an animal. I'm a nymphomaniac. Not an extreme one but…I know I am. A good handful of the time I can control it, but the other times where I can't, I have to hide and find a spot where I can relieve myself.

Tonight was a really hard night for me. I really care for Fate, but tonight because she was really really tired, I didn't wan to disturb her. She needed her rest because she finally figured out how to completely keep her human form. I was so proud and happy that our work has paid off so I made her a victory dinner to celebrate. She was full and happy she snuggled close to me. I had given her my black silky button up sleeping shirt for her to wear but because her bust was bigger than mine, one of the buttons popped off exposing her luscious mounds. As I watched her sleep, my inner beast began to taunt me. She breathed in and wrapped her tail around one of my legs, moaning my name then smiling. I was about to lose it. I was three seconds away from ripping her shirt off and taking her right then and there.

I stuck my hand in my panties and started to touch myself. No…Stop…not again. I pressed my chest into Fate's and started to pant. Fate…I…I…need you to…I need…to get up! I quickly and quietly crawled out of bed and quickly and quietly walked out of bed and into the bathroom closing the door. I started to masturbate. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to disturb Fate. She needed to rest. But God I needed her.

I opened my shirt and grabbed my chest with one hand and squeezed my breasts gently. With one hand in my panties, I leaned against the wall and stuck my finger deep inside myself. Breathing hard, I thrust my fingers in and out. My legs began to buckle as I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Ending up in a sitting position, I threw off my panties and spread my legs further and started to think of Fate. Oh goodness why?

-Fates Perspective—

I was having a pleasant dream of my mother, sister, Arf and I. We were all having a nice picnic and there were flowers and sunshine. It felt like magic was everywhere. Then I heard my name. I turned around to see Nanoha, who was wearing a white dress that hugged her hips nicely with a flower crown in her hair. I noticed my family smile at me and they motioned me to go to her.

"Fate-chan. Oh, Fate chan." The voice became louder, "Fate-chan. Oh mmm Fate-chan."

Her scent began to envelope me. It was so strong this time my loins began to tingle like it did in the shower. The musky sweet scent caused me to wake up from my slumber. I sat up in bed and shook my head.

"That scent." I looked around and sat up and noticed Nanoha was gone. Where is Nanoha?

As if on cue I heard my name again along with some…squishing noises? I got up and headed towards the noise. With only the moon light guiding me towards the sound and scent, I ended up in front of the bathroom door. As I opened the door, I saw Nanoha sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with her legs open…touching herself. Touching herself? Is this what she meant when she was talking to me about herself?

Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip and continued to say my name over and over again. For some reason, her panting, the scent, her saying my name was starting to excite me. I approached her and licked her cheek. She opened her eyes and gasped. She looked horrified at first then scared. Tears began to form in her blue orbs and I began to become confused.

"Nanoha" I began to ask, "Are you…touching yourself?" Tears fell from her eyes, which confused me. Was she hurting herself? Before I could say anything she hugged my neck and began to cry.

"Fate-Chan! I can't stop! I…my body needs…my body needs…my body needs you to please it!" She said while moving her hips against me. Her scent continued to dance with my senses, but I pulled away from her lifted her chin up and licked her tears away.

"I'll help you Nanoha." I blushed, but it didn't matter. I had to help her because she's done so much for me. She started to pant and with red flushed cheeks, leaned against the wall and opened her shirt fully before opening her legs and exposed her wet creamy center to me. My mouth began to salivate.

"Eat me Fate-chan. Eat me out. Lick me and help me get rid of the wetness." She grabbed my face gently and guided it to her slick wet spot. I began to lap up all of her juices. Her juices were sweet and tangy with a hint of citrus to it. I grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to me and nipped her inner leg gently. She whimpered, but she moved her hips to the rhythm of my licks. Faster and faster I licked she breathed harder until her body tensed up and shouted my name.

"Fate!" Throwing her head back she laid completely flat on the floor. "Mmm…that was good…" As she lay panting, I licked her face, but before I could pull away she grabbed it and kissed me deeply like she did when we were in the shower. My body began to heat up. I was starting to like this and I wanted more.

I felt the need to go back to bed and please her more. I picked her up bridal style and walked back into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed I crawled up on top of her and looked into those soulful blue eyes. She smiled at me wickedly and ripped open my night shirt. Grabbing my breasts gently, she started to suckle on them and I moaned immediately. Her tongue swirled around my nipple and I felt my legs shake.

She was caressing my back and suckling my breasts gently. Nanoha was simply driving me wild. Her hands went from my back to my abdomen and caressed it. She ran her finger down my belly and into my pink panties. The young woman rubbed the outside of my groin gently and it caused me to yip like I would in my dog form. I blushed but she seemed to like the noise. Her ministration was leaving me euphoric and weak. Giggling, Nanoha gave me an even naughtier grin and with that grin, I felt her take her finger out trailing a line of my wetness with it. She popped the slick wet finger into her mouth and sucked on it.

"Fate you taste amazing." My tail swished and I was at a loss for words. The brunette stuck her fingers back into my wet panties and touched a bundle of nerves that caused me to make another noise. Stroking me ever so gently, she became bold and stuck two fingers inside me. My legs began to open so she could go deeper without me realizing it. She started to flicker her fingers inside me making a sloshing noise and my juices dripped onto the bed sheets. My hips began to move on their own and all I could think of was something about to happen.

"Na…no…ha." The woman was licking and suckling on my neck while playing with my special spot. My tail flickered back and forth until my muscles went stiff and I collapsed on top of her. Nanoha giggled then rolled me over and then ripping my panties off completely. I was in shock and aw, but I wanted to know what she was going to do next.

She stuck her fingers back into her mouth and moved in a sexual manner. "Mmm Fate-chan, you taste like heaven. I need to have more. Mmm" Not caring what she did at this point, I just wanted to play with her as she with me.

The woman lifted my waist up and pushed my legs back close to my head. She threw the rest of her cloths aside and began to lick my nether lips again. Oh my gosh the simulation was overwhelming. She stuck her tongue inside me and wiggled it around. I felt it go deep within me and I started to cry out. "Nanoha! It's deep! Nanoha I ahh!" She took one arm and wrapped it around her waist and her other hand she gently rubbed the bundle of nerves at the top of my nether lips

"You like that Fate-chan? You like that I'm rubbing your clit and licking deep inside you?" I didn't understand what her words meant, but it made me all hot and bothered. I nodded and wiggled my hips just a little bit to let her know I wanted more.

"Nanoha…I….want…." Nanoha licked my center slowly trailing a line of my juices, then she looked at me and smiled.

"You want me to what my naughty human puppy?" She stuck her fingers inside and looked at me with pure lust.

"I want... Nanoha" She smiled at me and looked overjoyed when I said those words. She continued to lick and sucked on me while my feet hit the head board. The woman's tongue danced inside and out of me to the point where I didn't know where I was and what was what. My body stiffened and I felt moisture release from my body.

"Oh Fate-chan! You are a naughty human puppy. You squirted a little bit! Mmm that's so hot!" She released me and wiped her face, but not before kissing me full on. She giggled and still had that lustful hint in her eyes. Was this love? Is this what she wanted to share with me or was it something else?

After 6 more hours of what she called love making we were spent. She wanted nothing more than to have me hold her close and hear the beating of our hearts together. This woman was something else. She taught me how to trust and love again. Despite her naughty side, it seemed like she only wanted to express that side with only one person and she chose me. Was this what I was missing from my life? Was this love? Whatever it was I like it. I plan on protecting her and never letting this feeling go. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

-Normal—

Little did our two women know that something was about to happen…something that may change their lives forever.

**Authors Notes**: Sorry I took to long to update. I was in the hospital because I donated blood and had an episode. But I'm better now Yeah got out of work card! I hope this chapter was alright. What are your thoughts? Also Thank you Sam for proof reading. I hope I didn't surprise you too much. Your always awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

The Warning Chapter 5

Over a short period of time, a lot has happened to me. I ran away from my mother in her lab, met Nanoha, who apparently has been at the hand of some science experiment as well. Fortunately for me she's a very lovely person and I'm completely enamored with her. She has taken me in as a dog and helped me become human again. I am more than grateful for everything she has done for me and because she has been alone for most of her life I'm sure, no I KNOW she is happy that I am with her. It's been about a month and a half since we have met and within that time we both have developed strong feelings for each other.

Within that short amount of time I feel more like a human than a dog...but the inner beast still resides within me. Sometimes I feel the need to just be a dog because I still feel comfortable as one. It's a part of me that I can't help at times but just be one. Nanoha doesn't mind in fact she says that it's a unique part of me that shes happy that I love as much as she does. That's all that matters to me.

We have also been talking a lot. I found out what she likes and what she doesn't like and she has been showing me things that I have missed or have been missing during most of my life. She showed me different types of foods that I could eat, movies to watch that were exciting! Nanoha said that there are many places to go outside of the city that she said one day we could travel to together. The amount of time that we spend together was mind boggling. We've became almost inseparable.

But Nanoha like myself...still has a bit of a problem. I'm not complaining about it but it's becoming a little bit tiresome. Since she explained to me the experiments that were subjected to her years ago she has a habit of wanting to make love to me at least 2 to 3 times a day since we first did it in the shower with out myself realizing what we were doing. She can't seem to help it or notice what she's doing sometimes. It concerns me. I feel that even though she's happy with me...she is sad about something else that she's not ready to tell me about yet. But because I have a better understanding about feelings and about being a human I have a feeling that I should remain patient. For Nanoha I am willing to wait.

Just recently I have been having dreams about Arf. I hear her voice so clearly in my mind. She wants to know where I am and if I'm safe. I'm not 100% sure if Arf is truly in my dream speaking or not. I wonder if she can travel through dreams? It felt as if she was right with me. A long time ago she would tell me a long how she would explore other people's dreams when we were caged but I wasn't sure if it were true. She wanted to be free as much as I did. My heart ached every time she would tell me stories of being in fields of flowers, with mountains, flowing water, and a lush green atmosphere. Dreams of pure and utter happiness as well as sadness, death and despair, it was mind boggling to me. But I still wasn't sure if Arf could really travel though dreams or if I was just missing her.

One night when I was cuddle against Nanoha I had a dream where I saw Arf in thick woods. It looked familiar. Arf was in the distance and she sat next to a tree waiting for me. As I approached her I noticed I was human wearing strange clothing. Arf barked and started to run away. I called out to her and wasn't sure if she recognized me so I chased after her.

"Arf where are you going!" I shouted. The red wolf dog stopped and looked as if she clearly said, "Follow me". She and I ran in a few zig zags, jumping over rocks and some greenery. After what seemed like forever she stopped. We were in front of two big white doors. As I caught up to her Arf pointed with her paw towards the side of the door. It had the name Umanari Labs on it. I was flabbergasted. At that moment Arf started to sick and frail, she approached me and looked at me with tired happy eyes.

"Fate…something bad is brewing here at the labs. Please help." She looked sad and walked a little closer to me but not enough for me to touch her.

"Fate pleases be careful A man in white may be coming for you."

"A man in white may be coming for me? Wait what happened to you? Arf where are you I…"

She looked deep into my eyes and I immediately stopped talking as she approached me. I got closer kneeled down to get closer to embrace her and when I did I felt a tear fall onto my shirt.

"Oh Fate I'm so glad you're okay. It looks like you've grown. I miss you so much." A tear dripped from her eyes down onto Fates shirt I shot up out of bed panting furiously. Waking up in a sweat I forgot where I was and in the process I accidentally woke Nanoha up. She was concerned. I was shivering and didn't realize it.

"Fate-chan are you alright?", She said with deep concern. She sat up and turned on the light and examined me. I shook my head letting her know I was alright but I couldn't speak for some odd reason.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I nodded my head. She touched my cheeks and my breathing started to slow down. "Oh goodness your face is completely wet. Don't worry Fate I'll be right back." with that she left for a moment. I looked at my hands and they were shaking and tears were streaming from my eyes. Arf I hope your okay? I couldn't help but cry in concern. I think my friend was trying to tell me something but I wasn't sure what to do. I felt very hot and uncomfortable but I didn't know why. Was it from the dream?

"Fate-chan?" My new found love looked at me with deep blue eyes. She came back with a cup of water and a cloth. Wiping my face I closed my eyes and relished her comforting touch. Next she gave me the glass of water for me to drink and I drank it thirstily. I didn't realize that I was that parched but I still felt funny.

"Do you feel better?" I said yes in a horse voice even though I really didn't. "Do you want to talk about your dream?" She said while placing a hand on my cheek and caressing it with her thumb. I shook my head in the no, my head hurt a little and so I rested my head on her shoulder. She cuddled me and we lay back down. She stroked my head as I leaned into the crook of her neck and we both fell asleep. I have a feeling that the next day was going to be a tiring one.

Authors notes: Hello everyone. I am extremely sorry for the late update and a short chapter. A lot has been happening to me. My job has been more stressful than need be and I'v been working over time. I'm just doing my best too get it done with out complaining. I feel that's all you can do at times.

The thing that has been bothering me the most is my girl friend and I breaking up. It was very hard and very stressful. She meant a lot to me but because she has depression, the medication she has been taking had been making her sick and the fact that she started getting off of it improperly didn't make things better. This has been making her feel ill and I feel that anything I say or do just hurts her more. I want to support and be there for her but its very hard. When we fought and tried to work it out it always felt like I just kept making it worse and I'd become sad. Where I felt she needed time and vis vursa She felt that if we texted that it would be okay. We had poor communication and she didn't like to talk to me about our emotions or feelings in person but though txt message which can be miss communicated, so she never knew how I felt until I told her in person that even though I do care for her that we shouldn't be together. She needs to heal and get better and we can start as friends. But she doesn't want to be friends because she can't see us as friends and that It wouldn't work out and that we should just build a relation ship again. But when I said no she said I was cold and that she thought that we could get together again and make it work but…I'v been nice to people like her before whom I wasn't dating and it got to the point where I was walked all over. Where I was told that I was curle and cold hearted but in that time I was stalked, harassed, and seriously verbally beat up. She said I don't know her with out her medication but…I'm confused about that. Do I know her? Who was I dating for 10 months? I'm a person who is willing to support and have patients with the ones I love and care about. I don't like to hurt people especially her and I just felt like writing this because I'm sad.

Over all I want to continue this story. It makes me happy even if people are reading or not. I want to thank all the people who subscribed to it which surprised me. So don't worry I plan on updating again very soon I already started Chapter 6 and there is going to be lots of action in store for Fate and Nanoha. Be well everyone. Read on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Man in white Approaches

The next day Nanoha dropped me off at Shamal's place while she went to work. Since she was working I wanted to work as well but because I still don't have much real world experience, Shamal was nice to let me do some chores around her ranch until the two women came back from work to train and plan to find the lab.

It was a hot day so I decided to wear a plaid short sleeve button up shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers so I can get dirty. The inner dog within me likes to roll around in the dirt and get dusty. I'v only been working on the ranch for a week and so far iv enjoyed it. I get to take care and talk with the animals and they all seem to like me. Zafara, Shamal's dog would keep me company. He has a very strong presence and is often quiet or soft spoken but when you want to have a conversation he's good company. He has been showing me around and introducing me to all the animals. He is also very gentle and nurturing as well especially when it comes to the younger or sicker animals. I admire him for that.

The best part about working at Shamal's ranch so far is that every time I get dirty Nanoha makes sure that I get clean. I blushed a little bit when I thought of us showering together. I like when she rubs my back and scratches behind my ear a little bit. *I giggled to myself*

"What is so funny?" Zafara said while sauntering towards me.

"Oh! Zafara! You scared me. Hahahah. Oh nothings funny. I was just...thinking...of a joke. Shamal told me. Heheheh."

He looked at me and lifted his fuzzy blue eyebrow and tilted his head but he thought nothing of it.

"We started to make our rounds, checking on the chickens and feeding them, getting some milk from the only 2 cows on the ranch, letting the sheep out to graze, and tending to the horses and cattle. It felt like more of a farm than a ranch but when Shamal showed me how much land she owned I didn't argue.

We were in the horse barn cleaning up the stalls, when I heard a twig snap. I stopped what I was doing and looked around. It was warm in the stalls and I wasn't sure if it was a horse stepping on hay or something else. Zafara was out side grabbing the horse feed and putting it on a pull cart. Their was a food storage bin outside the barn so he could put the food on the pull cart but because the storage room was a good few feet away I wasn't sure if he heard it. But I paid it no mind. Zafara eventually came out pulling the food cart and approached me.

"I got the food. Let's make sure the little horse gets more food today. He needs to eat more." I nodded and we started feeding them. Since the horses were the last part of the ranch that we had to tend to, we eventually ate lunch. Nanoha made food for Zafara and I, it made me really happy because she put an extra special treat in there for me to eat. It was a cookie in the shape of a heart with white frosting on it. She makes me feel very special. She does something to me that no one else does. I feel a special power when she complements me, gives me something or even is just around me. It felt strange yet natural.

We went though some more chores and did the best we could to make sure things were in its place. When we were done I was all dirty, hot and sweaty but I didn't mind. Seeing as it was 4 oclock and no one would be here until 5 Zafara and I decided to go on a short walk. Before we went for a walk I took off my cloths and lay them on the barn door. Totally nakid I concentrated and transformed into a dog again. I stretched myself out and shook a little emanating a small cloud of dust. I had a strange feeling coming from my gut that something was a little off but I wasn't sure what it was. I paid it not mind and I met up with Zafara and we dashed onto the field.

To the untrained eye it looks like we were playing, but Zafara was teaching me some nifty tricks. He was teaching me how to stalk prey out of no where and attack. He has special moves like the other hounds at the lab that were tested on, he can put up a shield, harness the earth and form tremors, and use an energy blast that shoots out from his mouth. But because we are just practicing he was teaching me a special move. By running and gaining enough speed you can leap into the air spinning yourself at a high speed and strike your opponent hard and fast. He called it his striker.

He stood a few feet away from me on top of a hill and waited until I made my move. I started charging at him when a shot rang out, stopping me in my tracks! I looked at the ground, sniffed it and noticed that it was a bullet hole. A bullet hole in the ground! Another shot rang out and almost Hit Zafara.

"Zafara Whats going on!" I shouted to him. We started to run. He ran closer to me and remained silent. We started heading towards the direction of the barn but decided to head towards a thicket close by to hide. Once inside I followed the blue wolf as he began to stalk within the brush.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a feeling that who ever is shooting at us thinks, we might be wolves." With that said we heard the leaves and brush from the thicket move, but in turn Zafara signaled us to move further towards the ranch. Once we reached the end of the thicket we dashed towards some of the horses that were outside. Blending in with some of them my adrenaline began to pump. I made sure not to panic as I followed the big blue hounds lead. We were getting closer to the horse barn door when another gun shot rang out scaring the horses. They whinnied and nayed running in ever direction, breaking the wood fence that held them. As I got close to the barn I got hit in the face by a bucking horse, which caused me to tumble in a heap father away from where I needed to be. More gun shots were heard and they kept coming closer each time. Mildly disoriented I tried getting up but was too dizzy as I started too get up. I began to stagger, I heard a disgruntled horse whinny and stomp in my general direction. I felt as if I was about to get stomped upon but was grabbed by the scuff of the neck and pulled me to safety by my friend.

Zafara pulled me inside the horse barn, we had left the door ajar before we began our run. I was still a little disoriented. There was blood in my right eye and my fur was starting to clump from the blood. Zafara licked my face to take the blood away from my eye so I could see.

"We need to stop who ever is shooting at us. They are destroying  
>shamals ranch!" I said half shouting. Zafara nodded and ran to one of the windows<br>and peeked out.

"There is a man out side. He's wearing a white trench coat, He's very tall, skinny and has broad shoulders. He has a large gun and something in his mouth. From his sent...he smells unnatural." I slowly walked towards my friend with my eye closed shut. I wanted to see what he meant the Man in white? When I looked out  
>the window I saw the man. In a white trench coat, he had white eyes,<br>white hair and a very unnatural sent to him. This must be the person arf  
>told me about in my dream.<p>

"Oh my gosh. The man in white. Zafara my friend Arf told me about a  
>man in white...she told me to watch out. He has to be from the lab."<br>The man started walking toward the barn. Out of the blue he shot one  
>of the horses in the neck and the horse keeled over dead. Zafara had a displeased look on his face. I heard a deep growl deep within his throat. At that moment I knew that he wanted to stop him. We ducked down back into the barn and trotted near a huge pile of bailed hay. He signaled me to follow him and we hid behind it and waited.<p>

"When the man comes in here follow my lead." I nodded I heard another horse get shot and collapse on the ground. Suddenly we see the door crack open a little bit. The nose of his shot gun was exposed to us and he began to walk slowly and surly in the barn with a smile. He went past 4 stalls and stopped when he saw the little horse Zafara liked to help and tend to. As I peeked around the corner. I saw a very scared horse calf hide behind its mother shivering. The man in white approached the little calf and its mother and pointed the gun towards her face.

"Come out come out where ever you are?" he said in a (cynical) tone. "If you puppies don't come out, ill make sure you all have an unfortunate little accident like your friends here will have. He shoots the mother horse in the head and she falls to the ground with a thud scaring the now orphaned calf.

"That scum bag!" I turned to Zafara who looked calm but I knew deep down he was angry. We watched as the man took out a lighter and lit the cigar that was already in his mouth. He kneeled down to the small calf.

"Poor little bastard. Mommys not hear to help you." He takes a long drag of his cigar and breaths it into the calf's face. It tries to walk away but then the man grabs it by the neck.

"I had a mother once. She tried to drown me in her car. She despised me. I don't blame her. I was a little hell razor. But I some how managed to get out of the car. I was pretty sure I was dead in that deep lake that my mother had dropped me in. But I was washed away and ended up ashore and was re born. In a lab. The lab saved me and created a new me. One with power. One with a purpose. As for you little calf just like my mother. I killed yours. She will no longer cause you pain and turmoil that my mother has casued me. But…seeing as you're a dumb animal…I'll just put you out of your misery anyway.

While he was monologuing he sticks the cigar into the little calfs for head causing the horse to scream. That's when Zafara snapped. He burst out form behind the stacks of hay where we were hiding in and dashed at the man. The little calf ran away and Zafira lunged at the man. He bit down on his arm where he was currently holding the gun.

"Ahh that's more like it!" The man in white screamed as if he was in such joy that it sent shivers down my spine. He tussled with Zafira, tugging at his fur, hitting him in the face trying to get him off of his arm but the blue beast wouldn't let go. My friend was forced to the ground and I couldn't sit back and watch him get hurt anymore. With only one eye to see I dashed and jumped on the mans back biting the back of his neck. He grit his teeth and scramed but he still had his shot gun in his grasp. The man grabbed grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me across the room but not before I grabbed a chunk of skin from his neck. As I flew through the air I caught myself and flipped landing hard on my feet while slipping and hitting the ground.

I opened my good eye and everything I saw was now in red. The blood from my eye began to drip once more. Panting I headed back in the direction of Zafira and the man in white. He had Zafira in a choking hold but I wouldn't have it! With all my might I dashed jumped up into the air and hit the man in the back causing him to fall to his feet letting go of my friend. I fell to the floor in the process seeing as his body was stronger than I had anticipated. I stood up as quick as I could and I dashed in front of my friend standing strong in front of him to protect him.

"Damn it you dumb dogs. That's it its time to end this crap! I'm going to kill him," He pointed at Zafira, "And than take you back to your mother. She has far more in store for you, little bitch." He said while rub his bloody neck. He grit his teeth than spit out his cigar on a pile of hay next to him. Than he took a fighters stance and flexed his muscles and they began to buldge.

In the intrum we failed to notice that the cigar that he had spit out caused the hay to catch on fire. They hay was so dry that it set the stall next to us a blaze. It began to spread but because of our current situation we were helpless to stop it.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The man in white said as he dashed towards Zafira and I. As he dashed towards us I closed my eyes. Everything seemed to slow down. I could hear his foot steps getting closer and his energy emanating form his body. I'v never felt something like this before. When I opened my eyes everything seemed to slow down. I could see him running towards me in slow motion. I could see Zafira looking at me with an expression I could not describe, I could se the fire, the small horse calf, everything. It was as if time had stopped but I knew it hadn't. I knew what I had to do. As the man in white came closer I jumped up into the air, flipped my body and my tail hit him in the face blinding the man temporarily. I landed on his back hard and I jumped from his back. He tripped on some horse poop and fell forward launching into the barn wall. I landed hard on my paws and stood strong. The technique Zafira taught me paid off.

It was hot and smoky, the cigar that fell on the dry hay had caught fire to a full stall and was starting to spread rapidly. The smoke started to become cloudy. It reached one of the electrical switches and caused the whole place to catch on fire. Sparks flew and the snap crackle pop of the fire was loud and alarming. I ran to Zafira who was close to the man in white's unconscious body. I licked his face trying to wake him and thankfully my blue friend was alright.

"We can't let this man die we have to move him out of here. Can you stand?" I asked. Zafira stood up slowly and began limping towards me. The heat was starting to become intense so we tried our best to reach the man in white. Little did we know that the fire grew so intense that a beam had fallen in front of the man blocking us from getting to him. The flames from the beam sparked and caused us to back away.

We turned around and started to head towards the exit of the barn but it was also blocked off. We were surprised at how fast the horse barn caught on fire. The searing heat and smoke surrounding us was starting to become debilitating. What was worse was that we were low to the ground the smoke was everywhere. I found a small opening that we could squeeze though and I nudged my friend with my nose to direct him towards the opening. Right we made it towards the opening I crawled out, Zafira was about to poke his head out when he was suddenly dragged back into the fiery barn!

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed. Not knowing what grabbed him I looked though the hole and saw the man in white looking burnt and furious. He held my blue friend by one leg and hoisted him high but they were started to become more engulfed with the smoke.

"If I can't get her, I'm going to destroy you, you stupid failer of an experiment!" He punched Zafira in the rib causing my friend to scream in pain. I couldn't stand it any longer. I wanted this to end and I intended on it. I crawled back though the hole and transformed into a human. I picked up a fallen piece of wood with fire on it and charged towards the man. I threw the wood at his face blinding and burning him causing him to drop Zafira. I scooped him up into my arms and didn't think twice about the flames ahead of us. I charged towards the barn door that had a beam on fire and leapt over it and tumbling out side to safety. I began to cough furiously; the smoke had gotten into my lungs more so than I had thought. With my friend still in my arms I walked weakly away as far as I could from the barn. It started to make a noise and the roof collapsed. I soon was far enough away from the flames that they weren't unbearable. I kneeled on the grass and lay my friend down as we both coughed furiously. I felt thirsty and tired the last thing I remember was a voice that sounded like Nanoha's call for us.

I felt something soft and warm. It certainly felt familiar. It was soft, comfortable and smelled divine. I moved my face and I opened my eyes to be greeted by Nanoha. She was holding me but I didn't know where we were. It was dark in the room we were in. I went to sit up and look around but my head hurt as well as my eye. My body hurt all over and I felt heavy and weak. I touched my head and felt that it was bandaged along with my right eye. A soft moan of pain escaped my lips with out me realizing it.

"Fate-Chan, your awake." She said softly while squeezing me gently into a light hung. She than kissed me gently on the lips and pressed her forehead against mine.

"I was so scared for you and Zafira. I didn't know how the barn got caught on fire or what was going on. For some reason when I left work I felt that something was wrong and it wasn't until I saw the smoke coming form Shamal's barn when I saw the two of you unconscious. She and I tended too the two of you right before the fire trucks came." She caressed my check and I looked at her gracious features.

"Nanoha…I." I said sounding a bit distressed and tired.

"Shhh. Fate-Chan. Please you must rest. I will explain more to you in the morning. Right now I want you to rest and conserve your energy. You have a lot of burses, cuts and burns. As much as I want to ask how or what happened…it can wait till tomorrow. I'm…just glad you're not hurt badly, or worse." Her voice sounded a little shakey when she finished her sentence. She held me closer and rested her head on top of mine. I heard her sniffle as we lay on our sides embracing.

"Nanoha." I said in a light voice. I felt a kiss on my for head and a light shaking as Nanoha began to cry softly. She must have been really worried about me.

"Please just rest. You need your strength." She said softly while rubbing my back. I smiled weakly and took to her ministration. My eyes grew heavy and everything went dark.

Mean while in the laboratory quite some distance away, a tall woman with long dark hair sat at her computer. There were several monitors displayed before her and it looked as if she was working on observing data of some sort. Her face looked displeased as a chart reading before her began to fluctuate and distort before her eyes. A knock came to her door and caused her to pull away from her work for a moment. "Come in." She said in a powerful commanding voice. As the door opened a tall thin man wearing what was once white dragged himself into the room. His cloths and body were tattered, torn, and burnt. Blood was dripping from his body in different places ruining the refinished wood floor he stood apon. The woman looked furious and said some words to the tall man in white. With out hesitation she opened her desk drawer took out what looked to be a fire arm while she smiled. All that could be heard was a shot ring out and a thud ring through the hall ways of the Laboratory

Authors notes: Well that's the end of chapter 6. I wanted to make this one long and action packed. There is A LOT more action to be had in this story. I took so long to come out with this chapter because work became overwhelming and I made myself sick due to stress I almost walked out from my job quit if it weren't for a few people that just talked to me and help me get though it you know who you are *winks at Sammie*. . However I am taking it easy now. I'm keeping a positive attitude because there are a lot of good things in life and I'm not killing myself over a job because of it. When I'm done with this story I have more in store.

Also thank you to all who have reviewed and subscribed to my story! It keeps me motivated to continue and write. Thank you all and be well!


	7. Chapter 7

Inu Yoko 7

Anxiety Shamal's sadness Part I

The devastation from the farm took its toll on all of us. Shamal had lost a few horses, equipment, food, and her barn. Nanoha wouldn't leave her best friends side and helped her go over and analyze the damages. I felt that Zafira suffered the most emotionally. I suffered a cut over my eye, and few burns a bruises but I know that they will heal quickly. But..my blue friend...suffered a little more. With a broken rib and hurt leg he looked sad yet hopeful. He had thought that the baby cult had burned with its mother in the barn but I had helped him to the barn door and wasn't sure if he had escaped or not, but somehow he did.

Shamal found him caught in a small hole close to the barn that became muddy due to the water that followed from the fireman's fire hose the day after the incident. He was safe and sound but with a burn that almost looked like an X mark on its snout. Zafira was so happy that he was alright that he sat with the little cult and he nestled with him to keep him company and keep him warm. It was such a cute site to see. Even though its mother was gone he could still help the little one and be a foster father for him.

Shamal, Nanoha, Zafira, and I were all very worried about our safety. What if something like this would happen again? Whoever was after us could possibly come back again. But then again they may have been just after me and Zafira. Nanoha decided that we should stay with Shamal for a while until things were properly fixed on her ranch and to make sure no one else gets hurt.

The police came and questioned what had happened and to prevent confusion and constant questions I remained in my k-9 form at fear of them taking me away and sending me back to my mother. They asked Nanoha and Shamal lots of questions. I told Nanoha and Shamal, what had happened so that they could inform the police but there was little evidence of the man in white's appearance for the strangest reason. They only found the man in white's jacket which had no finger prints or DNA on it for some strange reason so they couldn't trace it back to anyone or any clue.

The next day was difficult for me. I had a night mare which involved Shamal and Nanoha being angry with me over the situation and the police taking me away and my mother was there about to torture me again. For some reason I was very scared. Scared because if I ever went back to my mother...she would hurt me again...or even worse. Anxiety filled my mind and body. It also didn't help that I was still hurt so my wounds also irritated me though out the night.

I managed to get up early and fix some things for Shamal but after that quickly I hid from everyone the rest of day after the fire. The the police came again and I was scared that my dreams would become a reality. I felt that this situation was my fault so I hid from everyone. Even Nanoha whom I trust more than anyone, which surprised her as well as myself. The man in white left his calling card in my mind. I felt like an old weak portion of myself was returning, the old part of me that would cry and be scared of things. Fears that enveloped my mind that I felt were out of my control. Why was this happening? I felt sick and it didn't know what to do.

I turned back into my dog form and hid in the basement of Shamal's house where I wedged myself in between an old antique vase and a dusty broken coo coo clock. Because my form changed my bandages had fallen off without me realizing. Then I was curled up into a ball and I sighed. Dust flew in the air and swirled causing me to sneeze. For some reason I couldn't help but think that Shamal would be mad at me and Nanoha taking her side. I'v never felt like this before. Then again being caged for most of your life and having people with lab coats act like they care about you than torture you kind of breaks your bridge of trust.

I heard my name being called but I wasn't sure if I was imaging it or not. I had my eyes closed and my tail covering my snout. I heard the basement door open and footsteps on the stairs making a creaking sound as each step was taken.

"Fate? Fate are you down here? Where are you? ", There was only a window of light though the tiny basement window illuminating a portion of the room so she pulled the string that had a light on the end of it near the end of the steps.

"Fate-Chan where are you?" She said in a very sad voice. She walked around and put her hands over hear chest. "Fate...please...if something has happened to you...I" She stopped and couldn't compose her words properly.

"I'm so tired and I just want to make sure that your okay." She walked around slowly and managed to walk over to my hiding place. I started to cover my face more and remain unmoving but for some reason. I heard shuffling and than I heard Nanoha falling and tripping over an old rocking horse while bringing down a few nick knacks and useless things in a large cloud of dust.

"EEEYAAAAh!" With a loud thud she fell to the floor and the items that fell with her were now on top of her. My fears temporarily went away as I rushed to her side to see if she was okay.

"Nanoha!" Still in dog form I immediately grabbed some of the items away from her that covered her face.

"Oh Fate-Chan your here! And your alright, oh thank goodness." I was a little confused and transformed into my real human self and helped her out of the rubble of junk. Than I grabbed a plaid button up shirt and a pair of jeans of mine that were near the dryer next to us and I put them on.

Nanoha dusted herself off and started to sneeze, "Fate-Chan thank you I...AAACHHOOOo!"

She started to sneeze a few more times and when she stopped she sniffled wiped her nose with a small rag she had in her pocket than looked at me with big soulful eyes.

"Oh Fate-chan. I'v been looking all over for you." She embraced me and nestled her head into my chest.

"Are you okay? When you weren't in bed with me this morning I got concerned. But I had to help Shamal and I noticed that you cleaned things up too this morning. When we were done I looked all over for you and than I thought something happened to you." She hugged me even tighter. I was a little confused but relived.

"You were...worried about me?" I asked.

"Of course silly! You know I care and love you very much. Why would you think I wouldn't care?" She let go from the embrace and looked into my eyes. She touched my face gently and caressed my cheek with her thumb.

"I thought that strange man kidnapped you over night. And seeing as your still hurt I couldn't help but worry." Her eyes looked a little misty and it seemed as if she was going to cry. "The cut above your eye already look healed. I'm just glad it was not worse", Never in my life have I had someone become so emotional over me.

"I had a bad dream last night Fate-Chan. I dreamt that you were taken away from me and I never got to see you again. And when I woke up to find that you were gone my fear's began to grow. But...Shamal told me that you were around so I went to help her and waited to see if you would show up. When you didn't my worries grew. I searched everywhere for you." A tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffled.

I felt horrible for making her sad. I was also very thankful that she cares for me more than I thought I knew. My eyes also got misty and I wiped the single tear away from her cheek.

"Nanoha...I...didn't mean to make you worry. I thought you would be mad at me so...I...hid."

"Silly if I were mad I would talk things over with you. And how could I ever get mad at you? You're the best thing that's ever happened in my life. If anything happened to you..I'd be very sad. But your okay and that's all that matters. What would make you think that I was mad at you?"

I looked away a little ashamed and embarrassed. I wasn't sure what to say to her. But she turned my face towards hers and stared at me awaiting my answer.

"I...also had a bad dream. I dreamt that you and Shamal were mad at me, for the barn burning and Zafira getting hurt. And than those police man caught up to me and threw me in Jail and my mother came to take me home and she tortured me. I just got so upset I needed a place to think." I put my hands against hers as we talked.

"You're so silly you should trust me by now. We've known each other for a while now. I would NEVER EVER let something like that happen to you. And Shamal knows that you and Zafira did your best to defend her ranch. Over all I'll fight for you just like how you have for me. So please...believe in me and trust that I would never let something like that happen to you. Okay?" I nodded and smiled and she kissed me quickly.

Her lips were sweet yet warmer than usual. We pulled apart for a moment but continued to kiss again. This time much longer. Our kisses were short but eventually they turned into hungry kisses. I felt so good talking to her and even better kissing her. My arms wrapped around her back as hers around my neck.

I rubbed her back in small circles and we started to kiss in what Nanoha calls French kissing. Her back was warmer than usual as well as her skin. But I ignored it.

I pushed her towards the washer and dryer and she sat on it. We continued to kiss, I rubbed my hands up and down her waist and slithered them under her shirt. I continued to rub her breasts that were nestled within her bra. She bit my lip and pulled it back arousing me in such a way it had caused my tail to come out and wiggle subconsciously. Her hands grabbed my butt and she giggled when she felt my tail wag.

"You're so silly Fate-Chan." She said with another kiss to my lips. For some reason I was feeling very hungry this evening. I lifted her shirt over her breasts and began licking her soft flesh. I nipped and kissed around her belly button. She started to moan softly and put her hands in my long blond hair. I pulled down her bra under hear breasts and began to lick and tease them.

"Ohh F..Fate..Ah. Your being soo mean!" My fang nipped one of her nipples and pulled gently. I teased her causing her to wiggle within my grasp. She began to spread her legs subconsciously and I decided to rub her already heated loins though her jeans. She arched her back and rolled her eyes back in ecstasy while biting her bottom lip.

I unzipped her jeans and slowly brought them down to her ankles. She smelled, musky and sweet. My inner beast was beginning to take over I pulled her closer to me and I started to rub her over her panties. She continued to moan and wrapped her legs tightly around me. I held her back with one hand and rubbed her now soaking panties with the other.

"Fate…don't…tease me like…that…I'll…go crazy…and….Ah!" I shushed her by biting her neck gently and inserting my fingers inside her wet treasure below. It was slippery and hot. My other hand went to rub her with two fingers in a circular motion over her clitoris and she started to move her hips a little. I inserted two fingers and began to wiggle them around slowly. I started to feel wet myself. The way Nanoha moaned softly was like music to my ears. She was more quiet this time than usual. Maybe it was because we are in Shamals basement and we don't want to make too much noise. I pumped my fingers quickly than I started to slow down casing her legs to grip around me rib cage harder hindering my breathing a little but it secretly turned me on even more.

"Fate ohh…I…I…" I didn't let her finish. I pulled down her panties pulled her close to the edge of the washing machine, nelt down and began to eat her out. She let go of my hair and grabbed the sides of the washer with a smack. Her breathing was becoming sporadic. Somehow in the mix of things her pants came off fully and I had her flat on her back while her legs were around my neck. One hand was in my hair again while the other was scratching the sides of the washer. Sucking and licking and licking and sucking she started to feel her body give in to an orgasm. Her legs spread farther apart until she was fully exposed to me. I swirled my tongue around until I heard her yelp my name and pull a fist of my hair. Her body went limp in sweat and ecstasy.

"Wow…Fate…" She could hardly speak. She was dumb founded. She blushed and pulled me into a hug. A hug of desperation and love,"I can't express how much I love you Fate. Please don't leave me." It seemed that our fears were similar but I knew that I would NEVER leave Nanoha's side. She met the world to me.

We lay on an old bare skin rug cuddled in the dim light. We continued to make love for a few more minutes until it was starting to get colder and the light that had shown brightness turned into darkness. The light that Nanoha had turned on previously continued to light the room gently. Nanoha had her head against my chest and I had my arm around her stroking her shoulder lightly. She dosed off for a little bit while I stared at the sealing. I guess I shouldn't let my fears envelop my mind and that I should trust my new found friends and loved ones. Suddenly I heard Shamal calling us so we decided to leave our comfortable spot.

We managed to get dressed and come up from Shamals basement refreshed and happy. When we reached the top we smelled something heavenly. It must be something that Shamal has made.

"Mmm smells delicious I wonder what were having!" Nanoha said excitedly. She grabbed my hand and we walked into the kitchen towards the heavenly smells.

When we arrived in the kitchen we gazed upon a nice roasted chicken with mashed potatoes,green beans, rice, and salad. It looked wonderful. Do to our previous activities I had built up another hunger that needed to be satisfied. Food. We quickly washed up and helped Shamal set the table, even gave a special bowl of food to Zafira and we all sat together and had a nice meal.

All of my fears and anxieties went away. We were all together. Is this how a real family was like? If it is I hope this happiness and comfort never ends.

After the dinner we all sat in the living room where the fire place was. It was getting a little chilly and we all positioned ourselves in front of the fire Nanoha started. Zafira rested his head in Shamal's lap while Nanoha sat close leaning against me. We all had tea and cookies. This felt almost too good to be true. Could this be what a family feels like?

Seeing as it was quiet Shamal decided to cease the silence and start up more conversation.

"We should tell ghost stories." The blond woman giggled.

"After what happened yesterday I think we should tell something silly and funny." Nanoha said and Zafira and I agreed. But then we all laughed together. It felt good.

Suddenly Shamal signed. She looked into the fire and sipped her tea and had a look of loneliness in her eyes.

"Something wrong Shamal?"

Aurthors notes: Just letting everyone know that I will be going back through the story and making minor changes to smooth out the story a bit. Please enjoy the next chapter as It will be posted shortly.


	8. Chapter 8

InuFate Chapter 8

(Let the drama and plot devices begin!)

Part II Shamals story

Nanoha POV

Shamal sat and looked at us in sadness. Even though we had helped her clean up the mess from the barn, there seemed to be more that was bothering Shamal. As we sipped our tea she stared into the fire as if she was lost in her own world. We didn't speak for a while. We all just enjoyed and basked in each other's company. I couldn't help but ask Shamal what she was thinking. I haven't seen her look like this in a long time. It was bothering me. Then she signed.

"Shamal...is there something wrong? I know this experience was stressful, but is there something else bothering you? Something that we can help you with?"

She sighed again and looked down at her cup of tea. She put it next to her and looked at Fate and

I.

"I have to tell you two something. And I think its very important that you know. I haven't been totally honest with you. When I tell you this Nanoha...Please...I hope your opinion doesn't change about me. Just know that I care for you like a true sister. You're like family to me. So when I tell you this...please I hope you don't hate me."

I looked at her confused. "Shamal...what could possibly make me hate you? I don't think I could ever..." Shamal interrupted me.

"Nanoha there's something I should have told you a long time ago."

I looked at her and nodded slowly, "Okay. what do you have to tell me?"

Well...you see...I...use to work...for (Umanari labs). Just a little bit before I met you Nanoha. I was an entry level lab assistant at one of the laboratories in the research and development department. But because work began to become something more than just a research and development job, things quickly changed for the worst. As a matter of fact Nanoha...your the reason why I'm no long with that company. As well as another person...whom I dought i'll ever see again."

We sit and listen intently as she began to reminisce and tell her story. I sit with concern as Shamal turned her head and looked into the fire and began to tell her story.

**Shamal's Flash back and POV**

I was offered a job at the labs a little before I met you. I got to work for the research and development team in another building. There I studied with monkies and other human subjects to find a cure for what I thought was muscular dystrophy and finding a genetic code that could strengthen regular muscles, what makes them weak, and even destroy muscles. However all of that soon changed. I met a new recruite who was on our research team. Her name was Signum. She was...very quiet and stern but also very smart. A tall red headed beauty. She was able to assist me with projects and assignments that no one else could during the time. It got to the point where we started not only sticking with each other at work but also after work.

We began to become close to the point where I started to have feelings for her. And with out me knowing she returned them back. But at work we kept things on a professional became almost inseperable and we managed to gain a higher position due to our success in some of the research and development we had done.

The CEO put us onto a new program. It had dealt with children with muscle issues. That was the time I met you as well as...Zafira. I met you Nanoha during that time and we became good friends. I was doing some lectures on the side at the collage you attended. And seeing as you were one of our top student on physical education and a bright student in general I decided to talk to you about advancing your skills. You were actually a key to helping with my research. I had mentioned you to a co worker and a few interns that were your best friends at the time, Yuno and Crono, that you may be the key to all of the research we had been doing for a few years now.

Unknown to me Signum and I, we had a co worker who was apart of our new division who had no good intentions what so ever. Apparently the whole company had few good intentions to begin with. The two of us found out that the one Co worker who was in charge of the next research and development project had mental issues. Instead of me coming to you our Co worker picked you Nanoha as our test subject. Signum and I were suppose to guide you through the new research project personally and pay you as we went.

After that man got a hold of the project I honestly didn't want to do it because we had gotten to know each other and I knew your strengths and weaknesses to make the experiment better. And you trusted me as I did you.

But that man had one thing on his mind and it wasn't research. He wanted power. Your power, your mind, your body. He wanted the perfect solider. He apparently told the CEO of the company that if he could get his experiment to work on you he would sell her his findings and keep you all to himself. While Our Boss utilized the knowledge that lies within you. I asked myself...is this what our company was really up to? The perfect solider? Was all the research to help people who really needed it a lie?

He said that You and another not sure who were the Key to figuring out the cure for the bosses research. To cure the one the CEO of the company loved the most. I wouldn't let that happen to you. It sounded as if he wanted to sacrifice a life for a life. After you told me your misfortune when we were getting to know each other better and you were willing to study with me and learn I knew I couldn't just leave you with that man.

I did't trust him. Signum felt the same. So we both tried to get to you before the experiment began. But I wasnt sure when they were going to begin. That man left the two of us in the dark when he wasn't suppose to. I couldn't sleep the night before your big day. So I got up early after I found a set of plans on what his real intentions were on his desk and I rushed to the school to find you. When I got there you were gone and I asked around to see where you were. None of the students had known except for one who had mentioned that you had gone off with that man and two of your friends.

I cursed myself for ever letting them get to you first. You trusted me and I made it my solemn vow to help you especially with that man about. I rushed back to the lab to get Signum and asked her if she had known where you might be and she told me that there is a facility where even greater experiments were done. I had never been there but she had and so we drove to the farther research facility to find you.

As we drove Signum was silent. She had a very serious look on her face. She saw that I was very upset because deep down she knew that I would blame myself for anything that would happen to you Nanoha. I didn't understand why I cared so much. Maybe because something similar happend to me. Where I had lost my family. I had no one. But That's when I was deeply wrong. It wasn't until I realized that you Nanoha were someone who needed a family like me as well as Signum. I felt that we were all a close family that I had to hold on to. And not to treat you or anyone else I cared for like a science experiment or an inanimate object.

"Shamal I have to tell you something very important." Signum said. She began to drive faster and she than rested her hand over mine. I looked at her "I just want to let you know...that Nanoha should be alright. If anything happens to her I will help you get her back. No matter what. " I blushed but nodded and held her hand just as tight.

We ended up at the other lab after Signum practically drove at the speed of light. The gates opened letting us in. She parked in the front and right before we got out she told me something. Something that made me realize that she ment more than a friend to me. Right when I was about to get out of the car she stopped me.

"Shamal...before we go in there I have to tell you something that is very important. I want to tell you that... you mean a lot to me. And even though we work together and have only known each other for a little while...I want to let you know that... I love you. More than a friend or a co worker and I will do anything to help you. The reason why I'm telling you this...is... because...This company has been experimenting on something that may endanger us in the near future. Something that is beyond any power of a human. So please... if anything happens I just want to let you know...that I love you."

My eyes began to water. Why was she telling me this? Something bigger must be happening with out me being aware. As she poured her feelings for me. I gripped my hand tighter around hers and I was about to tell her that I had feelings for her as well when we heard an ear shattering scream. I paniced and we left the car and ran inside the building.

The security guard at the front desk almost didn't let us though until Signum showed the man her badge and we ran towards the sound. We ended up near the experiment hall. There were windows with animals getting punctured and tested. This experimentation was far beyond what I was doing. I saw a blue wolf dog that was you Zafira in the window. You looked exhausted and I only looked at you for a brief moment before I continued to run for Nanoha.

Then there was a hall that looked like an arena where other scientists would observe their findings and new accomplishments. We looked thought the window but Nanoha wasn't there. Than we heard the scream again. Two guards were in front of a door and we rushed over to them.

"Excuse me guard! I think one of my students is in there! She sounds like shes getting hurt!"

The guard didn't even budge. "I'm sorry mam Dr.J specifically told me not to let anyone in the room while the experiment was being conducted No matter how loud screams were heard."

Another scream was heard as well as aggressive movement. I couldn't take it. So I pushed the guard aside to try and get to you but he pushed me aside as I fell on the floor. Signum ran to my side and pulled me to my feet. "Can't you see that she sounds like shes hurt? Have you no humanity? What is wrong with you? Everyone in the building can hear this! Why isn't anyone doing anything?"

The guard laughed, "You don't seem to understand. We have strict orders under the big boss as well as Dr.J. Plus you don't sign my pay check or pay me the big bucks lady so I don't give a crap what goes on here. I'm just doing what ever they tell me too."

"Is that so? Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson on humanity." Signum said. She took off her lab coat and under her lab coat was a wooden bowken sword. Where was she hiding it? She appraoched the guard one more time.

"I'm going to ask you one more time step aside and let us in. Please. Or else I'm going to have to use force." She said in a stern and powerful voice.

The guard laughed,"But as soon as he did Signum knocked him out cold with her wooden boweken. Slammed him in the side of the face knocking out a tooth. The other guard took out his club wand and charged at Signum. Her eyes were blank and filled with concentration. In one felt swoop Signum took the butt of her bowken and slammed it into the mans ribs braking them and causing him to pass out. She took the keys from his pocket and we both ran to the door. When we opened it...we thought we were too late. There were organs and blood everywhere on the floor. Than...I saw you Nanoha...on the floor Vomiting with blood all over yourself and no cloths on. Thankfully you had only passed out. Horrified I took off my lab coat and drapped it over your shivering body. And Signum picked you up and we ran out to get you to the hospital.

I wanted to stay in the hospital with you Nanoha, at fear something would happen but Signum was concerned that I wouldn't get sleep. So she took me home and stayed the night. I was scared and very upset at what had happened. Knowing her for a long time she usually wasn't the chatty type but instead she comforted me and held me so close. I felt that with her everything would be alright. I felt whole and safe around her and all my sorrows of that day melted away. We than agreed that in the morning we would go back to the hospital to do a check up on you.

It wasn't until the next day we were approached at my house by one of the managers and he had spoken with Signum and I about the circumstances that had taken place the other day. The guards blamed the two of us for killing Dr.J as well as injuring you. He claimed that there was no security tape or evidence that the two of us were in the room. However because we beat up a guard and interfered with research we were reprimanded and fired.

The manager knew that Signum and I were a strong asset to the teams research and wanted to keep us. Also because he liked us very much he didn't want anyone to press charges against us. Especially since the boss liked our results from our research. The company pays a lot of money to keep the press and any media from interfering or hearing news of what goes on within the labs. He told us that he doesn't want any bad news or bad perception leaking out from anyone. What we do can not be told to the outside world or the press. If anything does that would be bad for the two of us. I told him as long as you stayed with me that I would not say a word of what happened that day. He agreed to leave you alone and we made a vow not to say or tell anyone of anything that had gone on. I had no regrets what we had done to help you Nanoha.

Signum and I were told to clear out out desks and lockers that night. I felt sad due to the circumses but I was glad that Nanoha was safe. When I put everything in my box I turned around and I bumped into someones chest. It was one of the guards that Signum took out. The one that was missing a tooth. He grabbed me by my wrists and shook me.

"Thanks to you! I have no job now! Or a boss to go to! If you had just left things alone things would have been perfect!" he picked me up by my shirt and than pushed me against the wall. Than he smiled. "Since you made me loose my job now I'll make you loose something precious too you." he said in a low growl and grabbed my breast and I yelled. He slapped me hard and I spun grabbing the desk next to me. I shook my head and I was determined not to be beat by this man. I turned around to punch him but he grabbed my hand once again and punched me in the stomach. Then he turned me around and slammed my head on the desk with my arm behind my back.

"This is revenge. Too bad your stupid red headded friend isn't here. I'd fix her little red wagon as well, but my buddy's got that covered. But I think i'll go after her again once I deflower you." He than began to laugh and he pulled down my geans right down to my ankles. I began to cry out of fear as I heard his pants unzip. Right when I felt his hand touch my behind and underwear I heard a loud glass sound hit him. He fell to the side against the wall screaming in pain.

I slowly turned around and it was Signum in all her glory. She ran to me and pulled up my pants. I was shaking and I held onto her. The guard that was missing a tooth was screaming loudly mostly because he had glass in his head. She kicked him and than took my hand and we ran leaving our stuff behind.

"We can't be here anymore Shamal. The other guard went after me as well. But I beat the snott out of him and tied him to a chair. We have to leave. They were talking about more experiments and they were planning on using more young woman as their guinnie pigs. They need DNA...for something. The Boss of this company needs Young womans DNA for something big! Its not just about research for muscle issues now...its something far worse. Something ungodly. Those animals in the other building were shipped here and they are going to do something more that I can't explain right now. I don't know what it is but apparently you and I were helping with something...not natural with out us realizing it. We need to leave and go some place far." I didn't hesitate as we ran out the small office door. As soon as we reached outside one of the research lab offices a gun shot rang out. The alarm to the building went off and more shots were heard. Glass was shattered and the lab animals were making noises. The man shot at us again and a bullet rickoshayed and the hand that was holding mine was no longer holding it. I turned around and I saw the gaurd with the missing tooth with glass in his head looking at us in anger. I looked down and Signum was on the ground bleeding.

"Signum! No!" She was shot in the side and she clutched it. More guns shots rang and I didn't care. I ran to her and held her. I tried pulling her up the best I could. We ran past a room filled with cages and seeing as the man was far and sluggish I rested Signum against the wall while I released the animals. Rabbits, monkeys, Rats, you name it and than I saw you again Zafira. They must have shipped you to the research and data lab that same day. I remember seeing you with those eyes and you ran off with the other animals. I let the animals loose to cause a diversion for the exguard. He screamed and whaled and shot his gun and continued to follow us.

I went back to Signum and dragged her towards the door but it was now locked. I was scared, looking around I saw the security office close to the parking lot door with an emergency exit. We continued to run and we ended up in the security office. I locked us both inside and Blood was everywhere. I Held her trying to stop the bleeding on her wound and I tried not to panic.

" Signum your going to be okay. Were going to get you to the hospital. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise I..."

" Shamal! Listen Leave me! You have to get out of here! If they follow us were in deep trouble. They will change you into something. I learned more about this place and you seriously need to get out of here. Take care of Nanoha! There is something that they put inside her that she may need your help controlling. Please help her and find that other girl. They may both be the key to ending this madness. Make sure the beast doesn't come out from her. Please! Leave! I'll come back to you. I...I."

The glass to the security door was smashed open. Signum with all her strength stood up kissed me, opened the exit door and pushed me out of it locking it so that the guard wouldn't get me and where she couldn't get out. Everything happened so fast that I wasn't sure what happened or how it happened. I wanted to bang on the door but as soon as I heard Signum shout I ran. I ran with out looking back getting in my car and driving away. I cried my heart and soul out that day. I felt that I lost not only a friend but a lover.

Immediately when I was back at my house I packed some of my things and left town and my house at fear that the company would track me down and hurt me. I came back for you Nanoha when you were better and I helped you move out as well and that's when you stayed with me till you found your own place. For some reason you seemed a little different. It wasn't until a few weeks later I moved into a new home and a new town obtaining my ranch and becoming a vet. I found Zafira on my way home wondering aimlessly dragging his feet. That's when I recognized him as one of the experiments. I took him in and we became new found friends.

Nanoha the day I took you in changed my life as a whole. What ever happened to you that day you were in that lab started to begin. It was subtle at first, obtaining more strength and speed. Your appetite increased and you sometimes would get mood swings. You were confused and scared and the worst part was that you were still in college at the time and it was affecting your GPA.

I took you to the doctor and they had found nothing wrong. But I decided to take my own blood sample and there is something in your DNA that seems almost close to that of a wolf or some type of wild animal. Sometimes when the moon was out you were almost animal like and your couldn't control your self. You came to me one night afraid and confused. I noticed that your muscles started to become bigger and your body structure was changing. It was almost as if you were a werewolf but you were still Nanoha inside asking for help.

You were throwing things across the room because your body was changing due to the pain. Your skin started to become pale and you fell on the floor squirming. You had stopped and started to throw up and cry asking me why this happening to you and what was going on. The beast was trying to come out and I would do everything in my power to help you control it. I had read some where that when people changed like a werewolf they needed to be tied up and secured safely to prevent injury. I sat you in a comfortable chair and tied you up and talked to you through the night to help you get though it. Zafira stayed by my side to make sure nothing worse would happen. That was the night when I taught you how to control the beast. Through focus and meditation. Somehow it worked. Not sure how but it did. After that we studied martial arts so that you could harness that beast within you and wouldn't let it go out of control. But I noticed some side affects. If you didn't exert that energy that was building up, you would either start to change again during the night or you would became wildly sexually aroused. To help you with that ...thats a story for another time.

But after a few months you were back to normal. So from that time we lived in peace. That time I wondered would Signum come back? I never go a day with out thinking of her. Would I ever end up back to the lab? Would I find a cure for you Nanoha and see Signum again? Those were things that I kept inside for so long. Those were important things that I felt I needed to be aware of for a long time now. Over I needed to be strong for both of us...and I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you pain and sorrow. I'm sorry for leaving you with that man and having him change you. If I hadn't left you alone none of this would have happend. I blame myself every day for the whole situation and I'll understand if you hate me for this. But I did everything I could to help you and Signum. I.."

Nanoha's POV

I was in shock and aw from the whole story. Tears filled my eyes as Shamal began to cry. I left Fates side and engulfed Shamal into a hug. I was NEVER mad at her and never blamed her for the way I am now. Or anything for that matter.

"Shamal don't blame yourself don't! You didn't do anything wrong. Shamal you took me in and you helped me. I could NEVER be mad at you. EVER!"

I hugged her hard and she cried into my chest.

Fates POV

The story was very shocking and yet it told me a lot about what my mother was doing. This goes far beyond what I had anticipated. My mother not only affected me but my new found love and friends! I didn't know what to feel at that moment. I watched the two cry and Zafira cuddle in to comfort Shamal. I walked up to them and knelt down.

"Shamal. I feel that this is still my fault in some ways but over all this is all my mothers doing. The experiments, the studies, the strange things that have been going on with everyone and everything. My mother is the CEO of that company and she has been torturing all of us for years now. This has to stop. I want to know what my true intentions of what my mother is doing. What ever it is it involves me and you Nanoha. And to be honest even you Shamal. You might not even know it! I just can't fight this feeling in my belly that there is something bigger going on that we may have to stop. Shes a crafty woman and I have no respect for someone who I claim to be my mother."

Shamal looked at me with waterie eyes and huged me unexpectedly. I was shocked but she pulled me into a hug with Nanoha and Zafira. I started to tear up a bit and I smiled at how loving my new found family was. We stayed like that for a good while until we all could cry no more.

We all decided to sleep down stairs next to the fire to keep each other company. It was like a sleep over that I saw on TV. Zafira Cuddled with Shamal in her sleeping bag while Nanoha cuddled with me. The warmth from her body was now becoming more noticeable and I couldn't help but be a little concerned about it. I put my hand over her head and she opened her eyes. They looked glassy and clouded. I was about to say something but she than buried her head in my chest and shivered.

-)**Authors notes...if you feel like reading:**

(First off I'd just like to let people know that I really appreciate everyone who has subscribed to my story and reviewed it. This means you guys took the liberty of not **underestimating** the title of it and that your all really cool for reading something a little...different! I know it isn't much but I appreciate the feed back and advice given because it will help make this story better. ZonaRose I took the liberty in changing and fixing the names of the horses to the proper name. I love animals very much and the ONLY REASON I made Chapter 6 graphic was to pull you the reader in and it worked. I care for animals and I actually do fundraisers to help abused ones. (thankfully I'm not the obsessed creepy type...iv met them *shutters) So just know that even though its graphic I'd NEVER abuse an animal or take them for granted. I rushed to get chapter 6 and didn't proof read it enough so I am in the process of re-editing certain things so I will get to fixing that soon. Also I'm taking note that I kept spelling Zafira Zafara. Tehehe (totally changing that)!

This fic has a bit more left in it and if you guys like it review, tell me what you think, especially if I made some spelling errors (my proof reader has been busy). I'm nearly at the halfway point. I hope I don't get long winded when I write but I have a reason for every little bit and piece of the story I put in there. From Shamal, to Nanoha, the man in white etc.

This story is just fun for me. I'v been struggling with work, finding a new job, night mares and things that have just been bothering me in the back of my mind. But I draw and write consistently about the aspects of my life that relate to my dreams and nightmares personifying them though characters we like as well as creating new ones to reflect my inner subconsciousness. I apply them to my work, turning my mild struggle into creative ones and it lowers my stress and anxiety. I don't know why I'm splurging my emotions to the FF community. Maybe because I find you guys nice peeps who enjoy a good read here and there. I have a few more chapters to go so please be patient and stay tuned. I love you all and keep on rocken. ~_^


End file.
